I've had worse
by RemmaForever
Summary: Emma has just got out of the hospital, she is with a new family she refuses to let her guard down but this family is different they make her want to smile and laugh but the are taking sledgehammers to her walls she wants to believe but she can't. Regina is beautiful but no one wants a gay foster daughter what happens when she starts falling for Regina?
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Emma said, frantically moving around, as her foster father, Mark, hit her with his belt on her back.

"You should have thought about that before you failed your exam!" Mark yelled, every hit now drawing blood.

"I'm sorry. Please, I swear I didn't know!" she cried aloud.

The sound of a car pulling into the driveway caused Mark to pause mid-swing, the leather from his belt slapping against the floor beside Emma. She took a shaky breath through her tears, silently grateful for the little reprieve. Mark turned to the window, peering through the blinds. He turned back to her, eyes wide as he dropped his belt to the ground.

"Hurry! Go put on a new shirt," Mark whispered, afraid he had been caught.

Emma quickly got up off the floor, her legs shaking under her. Stumbling into the bathroom she did her best to try to clean the red welts on her back with a clean cloth she found in the bathroom. Emma wet the cloth with cold water trying to subside the burning sensation in her back. After wiping her back the best she could and grabbed a white shirt of hers ripped it into thin connected strips and tried to wrap it around her back

She pulled on a big, gray wool sweater, quietly hissing when it came into contact with her covered but abused back. She quickly put on a pair of blue jeans, afraid to keep Mark waiting any longer.

Walking slowly down the stairs, Emma tried to calm her breathing only just noticing her breathing was shallow. She took a ragged breath in, pain radiating through her back. As she took the last few steps, she plastered on a fake smile.

"Hi, Lisa," Emma said in greeting, taking Lisa's coat. "Did you have a good day at work?"

"No, it was exhausting," Lisa sighed. "Where is my boyfriend?"

"I don't know. I think he went into the kitchen," Emma said, her face twisting into a grimace at the thought of him.

"This is..." Lisa said, trailing off. She stared at the heart shaped balloons around her and the rose petals covering the floor. Mark was standing in the center of it all in a suit. As she made her way over to stand in front of him, he bent down on one knee, pulling a velvet ring box from his suit pocket.

"Will you marry me, Lisa?" Mark asked.

"No," she said.

"What? How can you just say it like that! Like we haven't spent the last 2 years of our life together!" Mark yelled.

"You don't even notice me anymore, Mark! How am I supposed to love someone who doesn't notice me anymore! You don't notice when I leave for work, when I'm mad! Hell Mark, Emma notices more about me than you do!" she yelled at him before turning around and storming out the door.

Emma's heart dropped into her stomach when saw the anger in Mark's eyes. She knew what was going to happen now. Mark got off the floor, chucking the ring at Emma. It bounced off of her before falling to the ground. He then picked up the plates he had laid out for him and Lisa to eat on as a celebration, throwing them at her. She tried to block out the pain and put on a brave face.

When he ran out of plates, he started to grab the closest items to him. She crumbled to the ground, but refused to cry or scream; she had become accustomed to the pain long ago.

"EMMA! MARK STOP! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Mark stopped looked at Lisa then at Emma his face twisting into a maniacal grin and ran out the back door yelling.

"I WILL ALWAYS FIND YOU EMMA,"

Lisa was trying to comfort Emma but she flinched violently.

"Emma we need to go to the hospital." Lisa practically begged

"Okay," she whispered before walking up the stairs, putting all her valuables and clothes in her two backpacks.

Emma walked back down the stairs still bleeding, wincing with every step she took. She slowly walked out to Lisa's car, getting in the backseat. Lisa drove fast, getting to the hospital in three minutes. Emma got out the backseat, and walked into the emergency room. Lisa yelled for nurses to come help them quickly.

Emma walked into the hospital starting to stumble she tripped and fell letting out a cry of pain.

A nurse hearing this cry of pain looked behind her seeing Emma on the floor trying to get up she rushed to help her

"How bad is the pain?" one of the nurses asked.

Emma didn't say anything, she didn't want to be vulnerable, becuase this was vulnerable enough on the floor in pain.

Stumbling over to the gurney ignoring the nurses attempt to help her, they tried to get her to lay on it. The thought of laying on her bleeding back didn't seem like a good idea, so she sat on it instead. They rolled her into the trauma room.

A nurse gave her a dose of morphine while a doctor started to check and stitch up her wounds. She tried to keep her eyes open, but was unable to do so; she passed out.

She started shaking, and sweat formed on her forehead. Suddenly, she started shrieking. They quickly lowered the morphine dosage and gave her a shot of adrenaline, causing her to wake up, breathing heavily.

The doctor in the room told her she needed twenty-two stitches on her left arm and small stitches across her back because none of them lined up but were deep enough to need stitches. She had lost so much blood, they had to give her a transfusion. Aside from that, she only had a mild concussion.

"Miss Swan, please lay down it is not good for you," the doctor urged her. Trying to check her arm to see if she popped her stiches

"I can't, you literally just stitched up my back." Emma said shaking head, she looked to Lisa explaining this was not her fault because Mark hid it so well and she did to. The doctors left the room wondering what more this sixteen year old girl had gone through.

Emma looked to her social worker, Tara, and said, "So when do I go to the new house?"

"In one week," Tara replied looking at Emma sadly, she was her new social worker her old one had been replaced due to multiple mistakes regarding children

"Okay," Emma shrugged, ignoring Tara's sad face.

The day she was released from the hospital, Tara picked her up to take her to her new home; Tara informed her she would be going to a town called Storybrooke.

"Are you okay? Uncomfortable? Mad? Sad? Hungry?" Tara asked Emma as they got in the car

"No, I'm fine."

No other words were exchanged between the two for the next 2 hours she lived in boston with mark, so she got bored so she took out Her sketch pad and a sketching pencil then started on a new drawing, herself.

blood coming out of her wrists and bruises all over her body then she took out her colored pencils and colored all of her pictures in herself saved for last she drew the blood in dark red her skin deathly pale and colored the bruises from ugly dark purple to a yellowish green old bruises and new ones.

Tara said they was almost there so she carefully put her drawings in her folder and put in her backpack

Pulling up to a white mansion the car came to a stop

"This is your new home Emma," Tara said looking over at Emma

"Awesome," Emma deadpanned, getting out of the car and putting on a fake smile. Walking on a concret path to the front door Emma was looking down

"Carefull there are stairs herr Emma"

"Okay"

They walked up the front door, and Tara knocked. They waited for a moment before a woman appearing to be in her early-to-mid-thirties opened the door. She was dressed in a fitting, knee-length black dress, and black high heels.

"Hello, I'm Cora the mayor of this town would you care to come in?" she asked.

"Sorry yes, this is your new foster daughter Emma swan she is 16" Tara walked into the house looking at the pristine kitchen and the clean living room, asking Cora to show her to Emma's room she walked up the stairs and surveyed the room deeming it safe she walked back downstairs to sa bye to Emma.

Tara walked to the front door with Emma behind her

"Emma. I'm always here if you need me, you need to know that anyone laying a hand on you is unacceptable" Tara said soft but firmly

"Okay, thanks Tara" Emma said looking up at Tara through her lashes.

"Bye Emma" Tara said walking though the door hearing a soft 'bye Tara' she smiled

Emma turned around and looked at cora

"Hi," Emma said, no emotion in her voice.

"Hello, I read about what happened in your file," Cora said sadly "I promise that I will do my best so that will never happen here." Cora said feeling sad that this young beautiful woman had been through such horrible pain from a person who was supposed to take care of her

"Oh don't worry, I know," Emma said with fake enthusiasm.

"My husband and daughters will be home soon. Would you like to come to see your room?" Cora asked, gesturing for her to come inside.

"Yes," Emma said walking into the house. She followed Cora up the stairs to the very last room. "_They want it to be harder for me to run_," she thought, panicking on the inside, despite continuing to walk. She walked into a dark red room with red satin sheets on top of a king-sized bed, the mattress on top of a polished wooden frame There was a dresser with six drawers and mirror on top that matched the polished bedframe. She had her own bathroom that surprisingly had a jacuzzi, there was a cabinet ment for medics and anything she might need, windows up on the wall curtains to cover them were aroumd

"Is there a lock on the doors?" she asked turning around to look at cora

"No, but there is a lock on the bathroom door that you can use," Cora replied.

"Okay," Emma said in a slightly disappointed voice.

"Is that okay? Or do you want a lock on your door?" Cora asked with concern in her voice.

"It's fine," she said while putting her backpack on the bed.

"Are you sure?"

*"it doesn't matter," Emma said in a regular voice shrugging her shoulders.

taking out her clothes from her backpack she dumped them on the bed starting to fold them after finishing folding all the clothes putting them away sweaters and tank tops and jeans sweats she saw a striped peach and white dress on her bed that she had not noticed, she picked it up and cut it to shreds with scissors she found on her dresser and threw it away*

"What happened with the dress? Why did you ruin it? It looked nice," Cora questioned.

"What happened in it wasn't nice," Emma said.

Placing her second backpack on the floor next to her closet Emma turned around to look at Cora, merely seconds later she heard the front door close and various footsteps. *

*"That must be my daughter's and husband" Cora said looking at the door before looking back at Emma at her nod Cora left Emma's room.

Emma took off her shirt to change looking in the dresser which was close to the bathroom, then someone came having through the door yelling

"listen I don't know-"

Emma jumped grabbed a shirt and ran to the bathroom and locked the door no less than 2 minutes later the door unlocked and Emma came out of the bathroom*

*"Sorry! I didn't mean to barge in on you!*

*"it's fine, just knock next time. I'm Emma by the way" Emma said holding her hand out

"I'm Regina, I will definitely knock next time"

Realizing they had been staring at each other Regina awkwardly cleared her throat

"Um, I'll just go now" Regina said.

"Okay, I'll see you later" Emma said

Regina turned around and left.

Emma closed "her" door and sat on her bed. Sighing, she took out her big binder and started to write.

_Dear birth parents,_

_What the fuck is wrong with you? you left me on the side of the road only a few hours old, I could have died. Hell, I wish I died, but why? Why did you not want me enough to keep me? you could've at least dropped me off in an orphanage or something!_

_I wish you had done better, I really do._

_How would it feel to know fucking want to KILL MYSELF! I hope you feel fucking terrible for what you did to me. Honestly, I don't want to do this anymore. Do you know what it's like to be scared to sleep? What it's like to wake up screaming because of nightmares at FIVE YEARS OLD! As well to get beat for it? Only to go to school and get hurt some more? Bullied because you're the foster child no one wants. I hate you, I really hate you for what you've done to me._

_Hate your daughter,_

_Emma_

Emma closed the huge binder and dropped on on the floor not knowing it landed open, hearing a dull thud laying back on the bed she covered her face trying not to cry, a knock on the door made her close her eyes acting like was asleep. she figured it was Cora. Cora walked over to Emma's book it was lying open on a page she was able to read it all

_"Dear anyone who will listen,_

_KILL ME I know you intended to make my life fucking hell but please I don't want to do this anymore please, please kill me give me a slow death have someone cut me open again and bleed out slowly just don't save me this time, don't! Put me in absolute hell before I die but please, please kill me I just can't take the rape anymore I don't sleep anymore, scared to sleep so I run on fear sometimes if I'm lucky I can sleep 8 hours adding all the times I slept during the week,But if you could just put me into eternal sleep I would be so much happier! Please! Kill me have someone stab me over and over again but don't let anyone save me this time! I know I'm young, I know I'm only 9 but please kill me"_

_Kill,_

_Emma_

"Don't read that!" Emma yelled, shooting off the bed. She grabbed her binder and pencil, putting it back into her backpack.

" um-um i-I'm sorry i-i just.." Cora trailed off clearing her throat. "I just wanted to say that dinner is ready."

"Okay I'll be down when you're done eating to wash the dishes," Emma said still looking at her bag.

"No I was saying for you to come to eat," Cora said, surprised that the child would not eat after not eating the whole morning, Tara said to make sure she eats because she had not eaten the whole day.

Emma's body went stiff. "No, thank you. I'm not hungry. I'll eat later."

"But you need to eat," Cora insisted.

"I'm fine."

"I am going to bring food up here for you, you need to eat" Cora said firmly and walked out of her room deep in thought _9 years old and she wanted to die, She was raped at 9 years old? God, when was the last time she had a good nights sleep? 8 hours a week if she was lucky!_ Cora thought walking down the stairs

"Honey, is she coming down to eat?" Henry, her husband asked. Regina looked up at her mother, as did Zelena.

"No, Emma doesn't want to eat but I'm fixing her a tray of food anyway," Cora said looking briefly at her family before walking into the kitchen taking down a plate, metal tray and glass cup putting salad, dressing, lasagna on the plate and cold water in the glass she set it up nicely on the tray gave her a fork and walked back up the stairs onto Emma's room noticing she had barely moved she put down the tray on her bedside table

"Emma please come eat your food," Cora said Emma immediately got off the floor with struggle and sat on her bed close to the bedside table, Emma started to eat the salad but did not eat the lasagna she drank the water as well, leaving the lasagna on the plate

"Thank you I'm done," Emma said moving off the bed fixing the sheet again, she walked across the room to her backpack and took out drawing paper and pencil and sat down against the wall on the floor and started to sketch

"Oh, you draw?" Cora asked.

"Yes, it passes time."

"Would you like me to buy you some drawing supplies?"

"Um if you don't mind, please," Emma said.

"Never dear, would you like to go shopping with my children tomorrow and get you things you need clothes and such, I noticed you only came with two backpacks only unpacking one"

"My foster father said I wasn't worthy of woman's clothes...but it's fine" Emma said looking up at Cora not wanting to hear a speech about how _she was worth it._

"Okay, dear. I'll be downstairs if you need me. If you need me in the middle of the night, just come wake me," Cora said looking down at Emma.

"Okay, thanks," Emma said. She stopped drawing nervously to mess with her sleeve.

"Um, if you want to see a drawing of one I can show you?"

_'I hate the fact that they can make me feel like this,' _Emma thought.

"Yes, I would love that. Just let me just go change into something more comfortable," Cora replied, before leaving Emma's room to change.

She came back dressed in black yoga pants and a tight black sweater. Entering Emma's room again, she noticed her left sweater arm was up, revealing her forearm and her stitches were red.

"Oh! I forgot I need to put cream on this!"

She went to look through her backpack and took out her folder that homed all her drawings. Inside said folder, she found the cream; unscrewing the cap, she smeared some the the cream gently on the wound. Once done she screwed the cap back on, placing the cream back into the folder. Afterwards, she set the folder back into her backpack before returning to her drawing.

"You know... if you're done staring at me, you can come in," Emma said still looking at her drawing.

"How did you know I was here? People say I'm too quiet so when I walk up behind them they get the crap scared out of them," Cora smirked before taking a seat beside Emma.

Looking down at Emma's drawing, she took notice of the beatuiful women on the paper. The woman had curly hair that curled around shoulders, with a soft smile gracing her features. After noticing the way the lady's eyed sparkled, Cora gasped realizing it was her, that Emma drew.

"You've merely started drawing 30 minutes ago, how have you managed to capture what I look like so quick?" Cora was astonished by how it captured the way she looked, how she smiled, nearly everything.

"Eh," Emma shrugged "needed something to pass the time like I learned to read, write, calligraphy, sing, lyrics, guitar, ukulele, piano, baking, cooking, drawing, painting, studying, puzzles, writing books I think that's about it." Emma replied. Glancing at Cora she saw that her mouth was slightly open and a shine in her eyes.

"What?"

'_Why does she look at me like that? Like she's proud.'_

"I'm getting all the necessities associated with all of those things you told me" Cora said the shine still in her eyes.

"What-why?" _'You don't care'_

"Because, I wish to see the extent of your abilities"

"You don't need to buy all that stuff for me really it's fine," Emma said

"I want too Emma," Cora said softly putting her hand on Emma's forearm

"No! I don't want it!." Emma threw of her hand off of her forearm.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma got up and walked to the door**,** closing it before sitting back down by Cora**.**

"Okay I know you guys are trying to gain my trust in order to hurt me later, but I still feel the need to tell you this**:** when anyone asked me if I wanted anything**,** I always had to give something back**.** If anyone asked me if I wanted to eat**,** I had to clean the entire kitchen**.** I was 7 at the time**,** so I already knew the drill**,**" Emma shrugged her shoulders**.**

"What? You were a child**!** You should never have been put through that**!**" Cora frowned**.**

"I know this is weird**,** but...do you want to know the day I was first raped? I know it's weird**,** but you probably want to get to know me and this is a _big _part of who I am."

_Why the fuck am I asking this? _Emma thought.

"It's not weird**.** Have you ever told anyone about this before?"

"No, never**.** They think it was 9 years because I passed out from blood loss and they found evidence of rape," Emma let out a hollow laugh**.**

"On the rape kit**,** I freaked the hell out! Imagine a scared little 9-year-old**,** with no one's hand to hold through a rape kit**.**"

"Oh**,** that must've been terrible," Cora said sadly**.**

"The first time I was 6**.** I had just come back from a family because when they had their own baby**,** they sent me back**.** The next house was a 30-year-old man and he told me to call him daddy, sir**,** or father—then that same night he came into my room and raped me**.** Let's not go into details," Emma was holding it all in, trembling at the memories. Cora scooted closer and held out her arms**.**

"Do you want a hug**,** dear?" Cora asked**.** Emma nodded her head and Cora wrapped her arms around Emma, her breathing turning shaky from holding it all in**.**

"It's okay**,** dear**.** Let it all go and cry if you want to**.**"

Emma burst into tears**,** shielding her face as Cora held her tight**,** whispering soothing words in her ear**.**

After 20 minutes, Emma said: " Your daughters! I am keeping them from you." She wiped her eyes**,** sitting up and putting her mask back in place**.**

"Would you like me to go wash the dishes or clean the entire house?" Emma asked**,** picking up her backpack and opening her folder**,** her drawing with bleeding with bruises flew into Cora's lap. Cora picked it up on instinct and looked at it**.**

"Emma," she said so softly that Emma almost didn't hear her**.**

"Yes**,** Mrs. Mills," Emma said in a professional tone**,** not knowing what Cora had in her hands**.** She walked to her closet and took off her sneakers**,** putting on socks before walking back over to Cora. Emma stood in front of her looking forward**,** refusing to look down**.**

"What is this?" Cora said in a shaky voice**.** Emma glanced down and her eyes widened**,** seeing what Cora was looking at**.**

"Nothing!" Emma snatched the paper out of her hands**.**

"Did he do that to you?"

"No**.** Now would you please get out of my room**.** Please, I need to shower**.** Also, can I get that lock on the door like you offered earlier?" Emma said in a cold voice**.** Cora got off the floor and walked out of Emma's room**,** speechless**.** Emma closed the door and sat against it, tears rolling down her cheeks**.**

_I'm a freak_, _the one person who was actually who they said they were and I fucking ruined it!_

A soft sob ripped through her mouth as she grabbed her binder and wrote**,** fresh tears staining the paper**.**

_Dear Me__**,**_

_You ruin everything! I try to be happy and what do you do? FUCK IT UP! __Why__? Now she is going to send me back because of you! You should die__**!** Maybe__ no one else has to be cursed with your presence! I hope I die__**!** __No__ one has to worry about me anymore__**.** __You__ had a nice woman and you fucked it up. Can't you do anything right? Sure__**,**__ you can draw and do a whole bunch of other stuff but when it comes to you and people who are supposed to care__**,**__ you fuck it up and they beat you hurt you rape you. __What_ _the fuck is wrong with you? You told her...YOU TOLD HER! Why? You've never told anyone that! What's different about her? She did not change as soon as Tara left, she wanted you to deplete her food supply. You know you should die, no one has to bother about you__**,**__ buy you things__**,**__waste money on __you—honestly__, you need nothing__. __Not __food__,__ not water__—__just die slowly or fast__**.**__ I. Don't. Give. A. Fuck._

_Hate Suicidal,_

_Emma_

She closed her binder and gently put it down as to not repeat her earlier actions**.** She got up from the door**,** moving heavy things in front of it and closing the curtains because it was bright outside**.** Laying on her bed**,** with tears still flowing down her face**,** she fell asleep**.**

_She was 9 years old__**.** __It __was her birthday__**.** __She__ ran down her foster__ family's __stairs __and __into the kitchen. __Her__ foster father and mother __were there,__her smile quickly turning into a frown __when__ she saw the alcohol bottles on the counter__**.** __It__ was 1 empty bottle of whiskey and an almost empty bottle of whiskey__**.**_

_"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT RUNNING DOWN THE STAIRS CHILD__**?**__!" Her foster father yelled__**,**__walking closer to Emma__**.**_

_"N-n-nott-to d-do it__**,**__" Emma stuttered__**,**__ fear creeping its way into her body as he came closer__**.**_

_"SO THEN WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING IT__**,**__ YOU STUPID FUCKING CHILD__**?**__!" he __roared,__ slapping her across the face before punching __her—in the face, then the stomach, then her ribs—until __she passed out from blood loss._

Emma shot up in her bed, but not before a small shriek left her mouth**.** She looked at the clock. It was 2:00 in the morning when she heard a knock on her door**.**

"Emma? Are you okay?" Cora asked.

_How the hell did she even hear that? Her room is 2 rooms away from mine_, Emma thought. Then she got out of the bed**,** moving the heavy things from in front of the door back to their original places before opening the door and pretending to be tired**.**

"What? Uh**,** yeah I'm fine**,**" Emma yawned**,**rubbing her eyes for extra effect**.**

"Are you sure**?** I thought I heard something**,**" Cora asked**,** worry flashing across her face.

"No I'm fine**.** I was just sleeping," Emma said while fake yawning again**.**

"Oh...Okay I guess I'll just go**,**" Cora said, walking away.

Emma closed the door and sighed before searching the room as quietly as possible**. **Looking under her bed, she found it—the baby monitor. It was on so she quietly took it in her hands and turned it off, but not before saying**:**

"You know it's not polite to spy**,**" she whispered into the baby monitor**.** She opened her door and walked past Regina's room**,** Zelena's room**,** and an empty room**;** then she got to Cora and Henry's room, putting the baby monitor in front of the door and then walking back to her room and closing the door. Moving the heavy things in front of the door again**,** Emma changed into a sports bra and yoga pants and worked out: push ups, crunches, a plank for 3 minutes. After she was done, Emma walked into the bathroom,leaving the light off so she did not have to see how bad the bruises littering her body looked.

She only had clean shorts and a tank top; she really needed to wash her clothes and fast. When she finished showering and putting on her clothes, she heard a knock on the door. Walking over to the door, wondering the whole way why someone was knocking on it at 6:00 on a Saturday, she opened the door, making sure to keep her body out of sight when she saw it was an old man in what looks like his pajamas.

"Yes?" she asked**.**

"Oh, I just wanted to know if you needed anything? I'm making breakfast for the family. I was wondering if you wanted to help?" he asked.

"I would**,** but I don't have any clothes to wear. I need to wash them," Emma said.

"Oh, okay. Would you like me to get you some clothes to wear while your other clothes wash?"

"If you have a spare big sweater and some slacks, that would be nice," Emma offered.

"Sure! By the way, my name is Henry," he said,holding out his hand. Emma reacted on instinct, putting her left hand out to shake it, forgetting about her wound.

"What happened to your arm?" Henry asked with alarm. Turning her arm over to face him, she snatched her arm back.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Also, could I get those clothes? I really need them," Emma said as cheerfully as she could.

"Um, yeah. Sure, I'll be right back," Henry said,shaken by what he had just seen. Her arm was red with black stitches. He walked to Regina's room and knocked.

Regina opened the door.

"Yes, Daddy?" Regina said while rubbing her eyes.

"Do you have any slacks or a big sweater?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, Daddy come in," Regina said, turning away. Looking in her closet she found a big black wool sweater and some gray slacks.

"Here Daddy," Regina said, giving her father the clothes and getting back in bed.

"Thank you, Honey," Henry said, walking out of her room and back to Emma's. He knocked on the door, waiting a few seconds before she opened the door and took the clothes, muttering a "thank you" and shutting the door quickly.

Emma threw the clothes on her bed and put on the sweater over her bra. She tried on the slacks next, but discovered that they were too big! Emma's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she read the Size 8 label. "What?! I'm not that big, holy shit! I'm a size 4! I can't fit in these!I've never been that size in my life!" Emma muttered before hearing another knock on the door. She opened it, surprised to find a tired Regina standing there.

"Did everything fit okay?" Regina asked, stifling a yawn.

"Um, the pants are too big," Emma said.

"Really? Oh then what size are you?"

"I'm a size 4."

"What! I haven't been that size since I was 11!" She said surprised.

"I've been that size my whole life. Always lower than a 4 or a 4."

"Well then I suppose you need my pants that were a couple sizes too small," Regina said before returning to her room and grabbing a pair of blue jeans. Wandering back to Emma's room, she gave the pants to her.

"These might fit."

"Okay, thank you," Emma said before closing the door. Regina walked back to her room and got in bed. Looking at the clock it was only 6:40. _Why __the fuck is it so early_? Regina thought before climbing under her purple blanket, still in her silk pajamas. She fell back asleep quickly.

Emma crept out of her room and into the kitchen where Henry was getting ready to cook.

"Henry?" Emma asked. He turned around to face her.

"Yes?"

"Do you still need help with breakfast?"

"Yes, if you wish to help," Henry smiled. Emma walked over to Henry, but not before opening all the cabinets.

"What are you doing?" Henry asked.

"Getting acquainted with where all the appliances are," Emma said.

"Do you need me to cut anything up?"

"Yes, a green and red bell pepper, please," Henry said, giving her one of each. Emma brought out a small but sharp knife and expertly started cutting them into thin strips.

"Woah you finish faster than I do**!** It takes me thirty minutes to cut both of those up, but I can't use a sharp knife or I'll cut myself," Henry laughed.

"Are you making crêpes or pancakes?**"** Emma asked.

"Pancakes! I couldn't make crêpes for the life of me!"

Emma started to take out flour, salt, baking, powder, and sugar before moving to the fridge.

"What are you doing?" Henry asked.

"Making pancakes," Emma replied in a _duh_ tone.

"But…I was using the box?" Henry said, holding up a box of pre-made pancake powder.

"Fresh pancakes are way better," Emma said, getting milk, eggs, butter, and syrup and putting them all on the counter. Getting out 2 small pots, putting butter in one and syrup in the other, Emma placed both of them on the stove, allowing them to heat slowly. After putting all of the ingredients into the bowl, she took the butter off the stove and poured it into the bowl, mixing it together and pouring it on the griddle. Henry handed her one of the spatulas while he was using the other to make everyone's special omelet. Regina's omelet had red bell peppers, black pepper, and salt. Cora's had both green and red bell peppers and salt. Zelena's had green bell peppers, salt, and black pepper. Henry's was made the same way as Cora's.

"How many pancakes does everyone usually eat?**"** Emma asked.

"For Cora, Regina, and Zelena? 2. And probably 4 for Ruby."

"Who is Ruby?"

"Zelena's friend. She always comes over for breakfast."

"Okay. How many for you?"

"Um, 2 as well."

Emma made 12 pancakes for them all, each one sitting perfect and golden brown on a plate. She poured the now hot syrup in a gravy bowl and set the table for the 'Family.' Her place setting was not there. It was now 8:00 when she heard them getting ready. She had a small salad with some Italian dressing. Emma grabbed a fork and started to eat, then after she was finished, she washed all of the bowls and pans used to cook. Then Cora came downstairs, Regina behind her and Zelena behind her. They saw her washing the dishes and sat down at the table.

After she finished washing, she started towards the stairs and said, "When you all are done come get me to wash."

"Wait! Aren't you going to eat breakfast with us?" Henry asked.

"I already ate breakfast," Emma said, climbing up the stairs. When she heard the front door open, she wondered who it was**.** So, she walked back down to get water. It was Ruby.

"Zelena!" Ruby yelled before running over and hugging her tight.

"Can't...breathe..." Zelena said. Ruby let her go.

"Sorry, sorry**!** So breakfast smells great this morning," she said, sitting at the only empty plate setting. Zelena ushered her over to get some pancakes and poured syrup over them. Everyone took a bite and moaned at how good they were.

"Henry your pancakes have gotten better**!**" Cora praised. Emma started up the stairs again, not wanting to hear him take credit for all her work.

"Actually, Emma made these! From scratch, might I add!" Henry praised. Shock came across Emma's features before her mask was back in place, a fake smile plastered over her face.

"Thank you, but pancakes should only be made from scratch. The box stuff is not nearly as good," Emma said.

"Hi, I'm Ruby and you're Emma right?" Ruby said, holding out her sticky hand. Emma still took it, not wanting to be rude. Everyone saw the syrup on Ruby's hand and was waiting for disgust to take control of her features, but it never did—not once did her mask and fake smile ever falter.

After introducing herself, she turned away. Everything, the eyes, the smile, fell from her face. She walked up the stairs with her glass of water, her lips pressed in a tight line. Once in her room, she closed the door and ran to the bathroom, using scalding hot water and soap to scrub her right hand over and over again until she was basically rubbing her skin raw. Her hand was a dark red from the hot water and the scrubbing after that.

She walked back down the stairs with her backpack of clothes to ask Henry where the washer was. He said it was in the basement. She warily stepped down the stairs, closing the door behind her and locking it. Emma climbed down the stairs, seeing dust everywhere. It was stuffy, so she took it upon herself to clean the basement with a rag, wiping away dust and arranging things by color. When the basement was spotlessly clean, she washed her clothes, including the ones she was wearing.

When she changed the clothes from the washer, she put on her big white sweater and her white jeans and took her backpack out of the dryer and stuffed her clothes in it. Emma walked out of the basement not wanting to be in there longer than she had to. She ran back up the stairs, noticing Henry with his tool kit putting a lock on her door. Emma walked past him saying thanks and closed the door before he could ask questions. She dropped her backpack on the floor with a soft thud and walked into the closet, going to the far corner and crying, not wanting to remember what had happened the last time she was in a basement.

_Mark walked down the stairs and looked at __her __bleeding, bruised, and half-naked __form. __He threw a med kit and water bottle at her._

_"Clean yourself up, no need to lose my paycheck," he said. Emma got up and started to dress her wounds and then he threw pants at her._

_"Upstairs. __Go make__ dinner," he said. She put on the pants and walked past him and into the kitchen to start on pasta_.

Emma was now crying silently. She was still in the closet, hugging her knees. She did not notice she had opened a wound on her right leg. Emma started to open her eyes, and when she looked at her leg she saw that it was dripping red. She got, up wiped her eyes so it looked like she was not crying, and limped to her door. She opened it and came face-to-face with Regina.

"Hey...Regina?" Emma asked. She looked back at Emma.

"Yes?"

"Do you guys have a first aid kit or a med kit?" Emma asked, keeping her right leg out of view. Regina's eyes widened.

"Why? Are you okay?" Regina asked quietly,moving to stand in front of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello! It takes a couple days to update this story because its 3,000 word a chapter or more but thank you Sammii16 for Reviewing! It means a lot to me! And I just had to get this story out of my head but comments like yours keep me going and make me update faster!**

**Thank you Sammii16!**

**R&R please!**

"I'm fine I just need a med kit also could you not tell Cora it's me who needs it?" Emma said Regina nodded and went downstairs to the kitchen where her mother was with her father she was using the med kit

"Mother?" Regina asked Cora turned around

"Yes, darling?"

"I need the med kit," Regina said walking towards the med kit Cora walked closer to inspect her daughter for any injuries Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes

"Mother its not me" Cora raised an eyebrow and walked back to Henry patching up his finger

"Who is it then?"

"Can I just Get the med kit mom?" Regina asked avoiding her mother's question

"Would you just tell me Who it is so I can help them properly?" Cora said finishing patching up Henry's cut turning to look at her daughter

"Thanks for the med kit mother" Regina said taking the med kit and walking away having her mother follow her walked to Emma's room and knocked

"Emma?" She asked Emma opened the door

"Do you have it?"

"Yes," Regina said giving the med kit to her

"Why do you need it? Are you hurt?" Regina asked

"No I'm fine" Emma said closing the door after taking the med kit Emma closed the door and started to breathe hard fearing what would happen if someone found out that she was hurt she took off her pants hissing in the process on the inside of her thigh was small scrapes from fingernails it broke skin and she was bleeding now droplets of blood rolled down her leg she wiped it away with an alcohol wipe and put a bandage on it she walked over to the white jeans which had a blood patch in the slightly above the side of her right knee you could see the blood and she heard a knock on her door it was Cora she opened the door keeping her legs out of view

"Are you okay dear?" Cora asked

"Yeah, I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Regina asked me for the med kit I was using it at the time and she took it brought it to your room, are you okay dear?"

"I'm fine"

"Emma, you would not need the med kit if you were fine" she sighed exasperated

"I'm better than when I found that baby monitor in my room"

Cora froze

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about that I just wanted to make sure your okay" Cora said

"I'm fine!"

"Your not fine! I don't understand! I'm trying I'm trying so hard to help you!"

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO HELP ME!" Emma yelled before slamming her door Cora sighed and walked away Regina heard the whole conversation from her room after her mother left she went and got a bag of Reese's pieces and apple juice and knocked on Emma's door hearing no answer she walked in and closed the door behind her

"I'm sorry please don't I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you I'm sorry" Emma said she was in the closet in the corner she was shaking

"Emma? Emma! It's me I'm not going hurt you I promise" Regina said putting the Reese's and apple juice on the desk and walking closer to Emma

"Huh? What? What's happened?" Emma was disoriented

"Emma its me Regina, are you okay?" Regina said crouching down in front of Emma

"I'm fine"

"Okay, but I brought some chocolate and apple juice for you it always helps me when my mom yells at me" Regina said not want to push her

"Is it Reese's?" Emma said looking with a hopeful look in her eyes

"Yes, its my favorite as well" Regina said with a laugh getting up to get them off the desk she sat back down next to Emma who had hope etched on her face she gave the bag to Emma after opening it emma quickly put one in her mouth moaned in delight

"The last time I had Reese's i was 5 it was my birthday" Emma said

"Okay, let's play 20 questions" Regina said with a smile Emma gave her a look of confusion

"What's that?"

"Really! Its a game where you ask someone 20 question and they answer it truthfully and you get to know them better"

"Really okay let's play I never really played a game with anyone before" Emma said as her face lit up and she smiled a real smile at Regina the first real smile on her face in ages

"You may go first" Regina said looking at Emma

"Uhhh, when is your birthday?"

"November 25, When is your birthday?"

"December 25" Emma's face was a look of pure shock and happiness

"What dog would you get?" Regina asked

"A husky"

"I would get a little Golden Retriever"

"Okay when-" Emma was cut off by a knock on her door Emma drained of color and she cleared her throat and got up from the closet Regina closed the closet behind behind Emma

Emma opened the door and saw Zelena standing there

"H-hello" Emma stuttered

"I know Cora comes on strong but she just wants to help you she really wants to help you she came into my room a couple days ago thonking it was her and My dads room really distraught she was shaken do you know what she saw or what she looked at it's the only thing in her head right now"

"S-she just saw one of my drawings and i sent her out of my room" Emma said looking past Henry

"Can you tell me what she saw?" Zelena pushed

"It was just a drawing of myself that I made don't worry about it" Emma said

"I don't know, she has been having nightmares about it Emma and she needs her sleep I can hear her screaming at night from my room"

Emma sighed she was frustrated

"Fine! You want to see what she saw here!" Emma ripped open her backpack took out her folder and found the picture she gave it to her she looked strong on the outside but on the inside she was shaking "are they going to send me back? I'm broken they won't like men. Oh god what if that's what he do to me oh no!" Emma's mid raced with thoughts of what they would do to her but a startled gasp bought her back from her mind

"W-wh-i dont-" Zelena stuttered at the picture in her Hands it was terrifying the blood was on the paper everywhere was red Emma slumped against a door her wrist stained red her body covered in bruises she looked deathly pale and skinny

"Are you done?" Emma sighed

"Who did this to you"

"Who says someone did this to me maybe I just like to draw!" Emma defended herself but she was bull shitting now she knew very well who did that to her

"Can I have my picture back?"

"Sure" Zelena shoved the picture back in Emma's hand and walked out of the room Emma closed the door behind her as soon as Zelena left the tears came down her face she was crying silently not making a sound her back slid down against the wall her head in her hand Regina opened the closet door and crawled over to where Emma was crying

"Emma?" She whispered so low that if she would go any louder it would hurt Emma

"What?" Emma said taking her hands away from her face

"Its okay we are not going send you back I know we only just met but we all love you its like we've grown attached to you, cause your our family now and we love you" Regina said crawling closer to her she put hand hand in Emma's and laced their finders together Emma looked up at Regina with puffy eyes

"Really?" Emma asked in a soft voice

"Yeah really my mother just wants to help you, and she doesn't know how"

"Can I have more chocolate?" Emma whispered Regina laughed

"Of course you can!" She got the half bag of chocolate out of the closet and gave it to Emma

"When do I start school?" Emma asked

"The same day school starts for us?"

"And when is that?" Emma said

"Next week" Regina said shrugging her shoulders

"Oh, OH! Okay" Emma said Realizing she had to go back to the happy act everyday

"Emma?"

"Yeah" Emma said her mouth filled with chocolate

"Can I see the drawing you showed Zelena? If not that's fine can I it see one of your drawings?"

"Can we wait till I'm ready to show you the drawing?" Emma asked hoping Regina would not force her to

" yes! That's fine can I see a drawing you drew?"

"Sure!" Emma got up from her spot on the floor and took out the picture she drew of Cora she gave it to Regina and sat back down next to her

"This is phenomenal! Absolutely astonishing!" Regina praised

"It's not that great" Emma blushed

"Actually it's great you are really good at this" Regina praised

"Thanks" Emma said

"No, thank you for letting me see this drawing!"

"I've got to go mother probably wants me to...do something" Regina said getting up and walking to the door

"Okay"

After Regina left Emma sat down on her bed remembering the last time she was praised

* * *

_"Emma! Emma honey" her foster mother Charlotte called Emma ran down the stairs and into her foster mothers arms_

_"Yes mommy?" Little Emma said _

_"I was wondering where in the world is the birthday girl!" Charlotte said hugging_

_"I'm right here mommy you tee me?" Emma said_

_"Yes I see you baby girl let's go we have a surprise for you!" _

_"Is it a good surprise mommy, I sowwy I ran down teh stairs I no do it anymore" Little Emma said wringing her fingers and looking down, a finger under her chin made her look up_

_"Emma honey your not bad it's a good surprise" Charlotte said taking her hand and leading her into the backyard, it was filled with balloons and party tables and people were everywhere _

_"SURPRISE!" They all yelled tears started falling from the birthday girl's eyes_

_"Mommy I never had a birfday party before, everyone said I was__ To bad mommy" Emma was jumping up and down while holding her moms hand she ran to her birthday cake and they started sing when they asked how old are you now she said "4" she was so happy she stayed with Charlotte for another year before she was taken away because the agent was stupid and took her away Charlotte never stopped looking for Emma_

* * *

Emma didn't realize she had tears running down her face she heard a knock at her door she wiped her face and opened the door it was henry

"Yes?"

"Um are you ready to go shopping?" Henry said taking note of her puffy eyes and the tear streaks down her face

"Oh! Uh yeah let me get ready" Emma said closing her door and putting on a sleeved red blouse and looking i n the mirror making sure her makeup was in place she had not taken off her makeup at all when she was here it was waterproof d she walked out of her room and went down stairs to find Regina, Zelena and Cora waiting down stairs for her Regina looked breathtaking her tight black dress hugging her curves in all the right ways she shook her head to clear her thoughts "no one wants a queer foster daughter" she thought she continued walking down the stairs and went to stand by Regina

"Okay everyone ready?" Cora asked everyone shook their head yes they made their way out the door and into the black bona car Zelena was sneaking glances at Emma still shaken by what she saw Emma and Regina sat in the back seat while Cora and Zelena sat in the front seat they started the car drove in silence Regina on her phone showing Emma clothes and stuff but no talking till Cora broke the silence

"Okay why is it so quiet?"

"I don't know turn on the radio" Zelena muttered C sighed and turned on the radio he song that started to play was Sia~ Alive Emma started to sing

* * *

_**I was born in a thunderstorm**_

_**I grew up overnight**_  
_**I played alone**_  
_**I played on my own**_  
_**I survived**_

_**Hey**_  
_**I wanted everything I never had**_  
_**Like the love that comes with light**_  
_**I wore envy and I hated that**_  
_**But I survived**_

_**I had a one-way ticket to a place where all the demons go**_  
_**Where the wind don't change**_  
_**And nothing in the ground can ever grow**_  
_**No hope, just lies**_  
_**And you're taught to cry into your pillow**_  
_**But I survived**_

_**I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing**_  
_**I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing**_  
_**I'm alive**_  
_**I'm alive**_  
_**I'm alive**_  
_**I'm alive**_

_**I found solace in the strangest place**_  
_**Way in the back of my mind**_  
_**I saw my life in a stranger's face**_  
_**And it was mine**_

_**I had a one-way ticket to a place where all the demons go**_  
_**Where the wind don't change**_  
_**And nothing in the ground can ever grow**_  
_**No hope, just lies**_  
_**And you're taught to cry into your pillow**_  
_**But I survived**_

_**I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing**_  
_**I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing**_  
_**I'm alive**_  
_**I'm alive**_  
_**I'm alive**_  
_**I'm alive**_

_**You took it all, but I'm still breathing**_  
_**You took it all, but I'm still breathing**_  
_**You took it all, but I'm still breathing**_  
_**You took it all, but I'm still breathing**_  
_**You took it all, but I'm still breathing**_  
_**You took it all, but I'm still breathing**_  
_**You took it all, but I'm still breathing**_  
_**You took it all, but I'm still breathing**_

_**I have made every single mistake**_  
_**That you could ever possibly make**_  
_**I took and I took and I took what you gave**_  
_**But you never noticed that I was in pain**_  
_**I knew what I wanted; I went in and got it**_  
_**Did all the things that you said that I wouldn't**_  
_**I told you that I would never be forgotten**_  
_**And all in spite of you**_

_**And I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing**_  
_**I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing**_  
_**I'm alive (You took it all, but I'm still breathing)**_  
_**(You took it all, but I'm still breathing)**_  
_**I'm alive (You took it all, but I'm still breathing)**_  
_**(You took it all, but I'm still breathing)**_  
_**I'm alive (You took it all, but I'm still breathing)**_  
_**(You took it all, but I'm still breathing)**_  
_**I'm alive**_

_**I'm alive**_  
_**I'm alive**_  
_**I'm alive**_  
_**I'm alive**_

* * *

As the song ended Emma stopped singing looking around she noticed the 3 sets of eyes on her

"What?"

"You are a great singer" Cora praised

"Are we here?" Emma said ignoring the compliment

"Yes we are" Cora nodded they all started to get out of the car and went into forever 21 em!a was looking around like she had never been in a clothing store before she followed everyone and looked at thing she was interested in but she never asked so Cora went behind her getting the clothes she was interested in because when Emma looked at the prices she immediately put it back after Cora bought all the clothes e total up to 2,000 dollars Emma is not the only one who got thins Zelena got some and Regina did as well they got back in the car

"Who is all those clothes for?" Emma asked

"Why you dear, you needed clothes so we got you some"

"All those clothes! I've never had that much clothes in my life added all together it still doesn't equal that!" Emma was so surprised they went to the art store next getting all that Emma wanted so many things it cost a total of 2,300 Emma kept insisting to put it back that she didn't need this but Cora bought it anyway nice to have some one to pamper and them they went and got the blonde a new phone

The total of their spree was around 6 grand when they got home Emma carried the bulk of it up to her room and sat down on the floor once it was all in her room she pulled out large drawing paper and a sketching pencil and started to draw a full body picture of Regina she had barely eaten today and she forgot to eat after the shopping spree everyone was tired and fell asleep waking up at 8:00 and heated up dinner and ate it Emma however was still in her room drawing Regina's full body picture she was wearing a tight black dress and in her heels she was smiling her eyes sparkled and a huge grin was on her face she was looking at something in the distance her hand clasped together e looked so cute after Emma halfway fine she the picture she g up and stretched she put away her clothes and her drawing stuff was on her desk and some things by it she turned around fast when she heard her door open a wave of dizziness hit her and the last thins she heard was someone calling her name before it all went black...


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey! When you give me Reveiws I update faster! But this was going to be longer but doc is a fucking fuck and screwed the fuck up and made me lose 2,800 words that I spent three fucking hours on! I cried... But when you give me Reveiws I smile! make me smile. and review please this took a long time and thank you Sammii16 & Phantomthief24 for reviewing it means a lot!**

**Thank you Sammii16 & Phantomtheif24!**

**R&R please!**

**Also who do you want to be Regina's boyfriend? Daniel or Robin? Please choose! I have a poll up if you want to!**

Regina knocked on the door before entering Emma's head whirled around to see her

"Emma? Emma EMMA!" Regina shot from the doorway and caught Emma before she hit the ground

"MOM!" Regina screamed her heart was beating fast "MOTHER GET UP HERE!" she screamed again frantic footsteps came up the stairs

"What Regina are you okay what- OH MY GOD! HENRY CALL THE AMBULANCE" Cora saw Emma in Regina's arms she had fainted she went over and dropped down on her knees checking for a pulse her heart beat was strong Henry and Zelena ran up the stairs after calling the ambulance and they saw Emma the ambulance arrived almost immediately, when they picked Emma up she started stirring

"No, no I don't want to go don't take me there I won't be bad" She whined before falling back unconscious again they took her to the hospital she was taken into the emergency room they were in the waiting room Cora was pacing back and forth

"The parents of Emma Swan? The doctor called

" that's us how is she?!" Cora said moving to stand in front of the doctor

"She is severely malnourished and her concussion is better and the wound on her left arm is healing nicely and she needs sleep"

"Why did she faint?"

"She turned around to fast or something like that which caused a dizzy spell and she fell unconscious due to not eating correctly looked to me like she has been malnourished for quite sometime, did her other doctor not inform you of her condition?"

"No I was not made aware of this" Cora Growled anger boiling inside her "_she could've gotten hurt! These Imbecile's will pay for what they've done to Emma my daughter!" Cora thought seething with rage_

_"_Well I will call this doctor and ask why you don't know this" The doctor said looking at the chart the doctor was angry

_"She could've died, carless doctors"_ he thought

"Can we see her?" Cora asked concern pushing though the anger

"Yes but she is sleeping right now much needed sleep" The doctor informed

"Thank you" Cora said

"She is in room 115"

Cora went and told Henry, Regina and Zelena and told them to follow her to room 115 when they found the door cora took a deep breath and walked in Emma looked so pale and small Zelena and Henry sat down on the chairs by the wall Regina and Cora sat down on the chairs opposite of the blonde, Emma's heart started racing the doctors came in using the! Away Regina tools Emma's hand and her heart rate immediately started to slow the doctors still urging them out of the room till they heard a soft voice

"Gina stay.." Emma said the whole room stopped moving Regina walked back over to Emma and sat down

"You can't stay, she Is in and out of consciousness so she may not be aware of what she is saying"

"No I'm aware of what I am saying and I'm saying for Regina to stay" Emma said without opening her eyes

Then I'm staying" everyone else left the room leaving Regina and Emma alone Regina got up and turned the lights to dim and went back to her chair

"Hey, you scared me.." Regina said her voice broken

"I'm sorry" Emma muttered before opening her eyes and looking at Regina she had tears running down her face

"Come here" Emma said opening her arms

"I might hurt you" Regina said shaking her head

"Come here you won't hurt me I promise" Regina reluctantly got up on the bed and Emma pulled her on top of herself and Regina cried her body shaking with the force of her sobs

"I know.. it's okay...I'm here now.. I'm sorry I scared you" Emma said these word over and over again in her hair, Regina's cries cries turned into hiccups trying to stop her sobs her sobs turned into soft sniffles

"I wet your shirt" Regina said pulling back from Emma but still staying close

"That's okay, you look puffy" Regina laughed

"You know a way to woo your girls Emma"

"Exactly, do you feel better?"

"No.." She whispered

"Do you want to cry some more?"

"No.."

"Do you want me to hold you?"

"Yes.."

"Come here" Emma said opening her legs so Regina could sit between them Regina sat between them and rested her head on Emma's chest hearing her heartbeat she fell asleep Emma's hand's running though her hair the doctor walked into the room checking Emma's saline Drip and telling her she can go home after the drip is finished Emma muttering a thanks and the doctor left Still running her hands through Regina's silky locks wiping away the remaining tear streaks a soft knock on the door and Henry came in seeing his daughter asleep in Emma's arms she was looking away from the door Henry came and sat down beside the blonde

"Are you okay?" He whispered

"Yeah I'm fine what about you?"

"I thought you fell into a coma, it scared me so back Cora and Zelena are scared too"

"I know I'm sorry"

"So Regina and you seem to have a strong bond" Henry said

"I don't know I guess..."

"Do you want something to eat?"

"No"

"The doctors said you are underweight...so you need to eat more Emma"

She sighed "Can we not do this right now?"

"Yeah sure Zelena's coming in here next"

"Okay.."

Henry walked out of the room and no less that 5 seconds later Zelena came in and sat down

"Why the fuck did you do that? You scared the shit out of me!" Zelena hissed softly aware of the sleeping brunette

"Uhh..."

"I'm glad your okay.. I'm just glad I didn't lose my new sister so soon" Zelena said softly Emma reached out for her hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze Zelena looked up and gave her that sad smile

"Mom is coming in here next" Zelena said after clearing her throat and giving g a squeeze back to Emma to let her know she was not ignoring her. Then she walked out of the room and Cora came in smiling at her daughter in Emma's arms but Emma could see the tear stains on her cheeks

"Are you okay?" She asked softly

"Yeah I'm okay what about you?" Emma said whispering

"Worried that my newest daughter was going to leave me and I hadn't gotten to know her"

"Hey" Emma cooed "its not your fault you know that come on you want a hug to?" Emma said raising her Eyebrow at Cora.

"Nooo..." She scoffed Emma's secret lie detector going off the brunette slouched slightly her head now on Emma's stomach she opened her arms for Cora and pulled her lightly into the embrace Cora hugged back with all her might before pulling back

"I'm going to go get the sign out sheets you should be released within the hour"

"Okay, thanks"

Cora closed the door behind her and Emma's hands went back to Regina's hair brushing her fingers though it

"You never do that again!" Regina hissed startling Emma

"Yeah yeah I won't" Emma said Cora walked back in after the drip finished and the doctors checked Emma over once more and sent her on her way Regina right by Emma's side the whole time when thy got home Emma started to go up the stairs

"Excuse Me? Where do you think your going?" Cora said with a raised eyebrow

"Not upstairs" said Emma going to stand in front of Cora

"You need to eat child, we told you, your underweight you need to eat'

" Cora I'm not hungry, I'll eat in the morning" Emma whined

"You need to eat" Cora said firmly

"Can I have a sandwich then" Emma gave up fighting

"What do you want on it" Cora asked moving to the Fridge

"Turkey meat, Swiss Cheese, banana peppers, Lettuce and mayo Emma said

"You know what you like" Cora praised Regina, Henry and Zelena were standing by the counter waiting

"What are you waiting for?" Cora asked

"Food" they all replied Cora raised an eyebrow but said nothing after everyone made their sandwich they all sat down at the breakfast table even though it was 5:00 AM Emma just stared down at her sandwich she didn't want to eat bit she ate anyway she started slow everyone else dug in Emma finished at the same time as the others and drunk a cup of water then went up to her room everyone else went up to their room as well but Cora said not to go to sleep until 8:00 PM until 8:00 Emma did not go to sleep but everyone fell asleep already and at 7:30 Everyone came down the stairs still tired they looked at Emma who was sitting in the living room staring at the wall

"Emma dear do you go to sleep?" Cora asked

"No, you said not to sleep till 8" Emma said looking confused

"Emma dear I was... Never mind dear go to sleep"

"Okay" Emma walked up the stairs and walked into her room locking the door behind her she went over to her dresser and pulled out a big black shirt that said Emma in cursive and took of everything besides her underwear and pulled it over her head she layer in her bed and fell asleep not waking until the next morning when she smelled bacon and pancakes she freaked out slipping on some blue jeans and a sweater and frantically walked down stairs into the kitchen but everything was done and Cora went to work Henry went to go "try" to help her (and by try I mean annoy the shit out of her till she got home) do her work Zelena went out with ruby and all that was left was Regina and Emma or so she thought but no someone's arms were wrapped around her waist while she was making a sandwich for Emma

"I don't understand why you have to make a sandwich for a someone who is probably so fucking ugly or take care of her fucking self, she is probably useless" the man said Regina said nothing just continued making a sandwich for herself Emma felt Useless she felt like Regina lied when she said she cared for her "_She lied to me? She lied to me! Fuck! I don't know what to say...she was so nice different from the others.. Well obviously not" _She berated herself she needed to leave she wanted to get out of this place so she walked back up the stairs and walked to her room got her backpack with her binder and drawing stuff it was heavy with all the new stuff Cora bought her she slipped on her black sneakers took her hair out of the pony tail and flipped it over her shoulder and walked down the stairs making herself known by making a lot of noise and walking to the kitchen and into the fridge getting herself two water bottle's and and two oranges putting them in her backpack and walking out of the kitchen e walked into the living room where Regina and her "_Boyfriend_" were laying on the couch Regina looked up and saw Emma

'Oh! Hey Emma! This is my boyfriend-"

Emma stopped her

"I'm going out I'll be back later" she said

"I made you a sandwich, it's in the kitchen"

"I'm not hungry yet, besides I've got orange's in my backpack"

"But yo-" She started

"Anyways I'll get going I'll be back way later today" Emma said walking to the front door she and Regina missed the way her boyfriend was staring at Emma with desire in his eyes...

Emma walked out and walked into the woods she kept walking and walking going past trees she was walking for about 40 minutes when she came across a meadow it was beautiful roses of all colors were everywhere she was in awe

"This is awesome she quickly found a seat drank some water and started to draw the whole meadow on a big sheet of drawing paper she started to draw she looked up at the sky and saw it was getting dark so she decided to go_" home" _she had only sketched a small part it was the middle of the drawing the meadow with her in the middle her hair flowing left while she was sitting in the middle of the meadow. Looking right with tears on her cheeks and some roses around her

"_ugh it still feels weird calling it that"_ Emma shudderd

She started on her trek back home 40 minutes later she walked out of the woods and back to the mansion, she opened the door to see worried faces

"Where have you been!" Cora yelled

"I was out I told Regina that" Emma said not ready to give up her safe place yet

"You were gone for ten hours! Cora yelled

Emma left at 9:00

"Its six?" Emma said confused she was still holding her backpack on her shoulders and t big drawing paper in front of her

"Anyway I'm fine, I just lost track of time don't worry about me I'll come back" Emma sighed walking up the stairs and closing her door she took out the two warm water bottles and orange's about them on her desk she placed her drawing face down on the desk and put her backpack on the floor by the desk she slipped off her sneakers and went to take a shower she slipped out of her clothes and looked in the mirror she looked okay she wasn't glowing she was pale but her color bones are less sharp she looked down at her left arm it was covers in gauze because the doctor took out the stitches because it had healed nicely so now their was a bandage on it she took off all her clothes and got in her shower after taking off the gauze she washed her body with lavender soap and shampooed and conditioned her hair with vanilla smelling shampoo and conditioner after getting out shower she brushed her hair and teeth then washed her face, after she was done she walked into her room put on some lose blue Pajama's and left her curly dry hair down at her shoulders she walked done the stairs and peeked into the kitchen seeing Cora just starting to take out food

"Can I have a plate Cora? Emma asked her

"May"

Emma sighed

"_May _I have a plate Cora?" Emma said in a sickly sweet voice with a fake smile on her face

"Yes, you may" Cora said in the same voice

"Why, thank you very much! May I take this plate up to my room?" Emma said in the same voice

"Yes you may" Cora said handing Emma her plate with a fork on it Emma took her plate and went upstairs on the plate was filled with sliced pieces on ham mashed potato's and vegetables Emma ate a little of the ham leaving it the only thing on her empty plate Regina walked in

"Are you done?"

"Yes, here thanks" Emma said her voice still in the same sick tone" Regina took the plate and walked out Emma locked the door behind her and turned off the lights and lied down in bed and fell asleep she woke up at 5:00 and did the same thing she did last night only this time she put on skinny jeans and a big black shirt she took her black jacket for good measure and slowly walked down the stairs getting a water and oranges still in her bag she was so close to the door

"And where are you going?" Cora said still in her Pajama's

"Out"

"Without telling anyone?"

"I left a note"

"Your so called _note _consists of 3 words and a letter"

"Well it said the truth, I will be back"

"Where are you going?"

"Out"

"Where?"

"Out Cora! I'm not telling!"

"Why! Why not we need to know where you are!"

"Oh my god! I'm going into the forest but I'm not telling where"

"Why are you going into the forest? You don't know your way?"

"Cora I know where I'm going just leave me alone" Emma opened the door and walked out leaving a confused Cora wondering

_"what happened and why is she acting so different?"_

Emma quickly made it to the meadow by running she drank more water and sat down to look at then when a tear slid down her face


	5. Chapter 5

**An: Hello! Thank you for all your amazing Reviews! I still need some more poll voters though! And i was thinking about writing a Twilight Fanfiction... DON'T EXIT THE PAGE! just listen to what i have to say? Please? All the twilight fanfictions are from 2009 or older so why not a new one! With a powerful bella not weak! tell me at you think PM me about what you want the plot to be about? Or PM me stories that you want me to do!**

**Also tell me some swan queen stories in the Reveiws! I think I read them all... "Sniffs" give me anything with some long ass chapters or shorts chapters with a lot of chapters!**

**"Thank you so much! All of you! I Even went to lengths to understand that French Reveiw! That's how much you guys mean to me!**

**Thank you! R&R please!**

She hadn't _realized_ she was crying until one tear landed on her hand and she jumped she cleared her throat and wiped her tears away and got out her drawing things when it started to get dark she sighed and went to pack up she was still in the middle she paid close attention to the details of the roses and herself just a few more roses and details Emma put away her drawing stuff and took out her orange out and peeled it put the skin in the side pouch and ate the orange d when she finished she washed her hands with the water bottle and dried them on her black tank top and picked up her stuff and started on her walk home she walked slowly so she got home at 7:10 with the same worried faces looking at her

"Oh my god! I'm fine!" Emma said then ran up stairs closed her door threw down her backpack and went to take a shower she eyed the razor she knew would be in the drawer

"_i can't, I've been clean for 3 years since I went to live with mark" she thought_

she was so tempted to grab the blade and drag it across her skin watch it bleed. All the while knowing she could die if she went to deep.

"_But what if they do care? What if I hurt everyone more than I hurt them already?" She thought_

_"_No I can't stay clean, don't hurt them!" Emma said out loud convincing herself she washed her body and hair and got out of the shower with a fluffy blue towel wrapped around her she walked in her room and took out a sweater and some black pants put them on and threw her now dry hair into a high ponytail. She turned her drawing paper face up and stared at how she looked in the sketch broken, lonely and worthless, she turned the picture face down again and closed her eyes and sat their resisting the urge to run to the blade, a knock at the door distracted her she got up and opened the door to see Regina

"Yes?" Her tone had no emotion

"Are you okay? You've just been acting really different" she said her hands at her side

"Yes, I'm fine"

"Can I come in?"

"No actually, I need to do something, sorry"

"Okay..."

"Does Cora want me to come eat?" Emma asked in the same emotionless tone

"Oh, uh she wants to know if your eating in your room or downstairs?"

"Room please, Do you want me to come downstairs and get it?"

"No I'll bring it up to you" Regina said walking away Emma closed her door and leaned against it not wanting the tears to fall down her face she cleared her throat and shook her head, another knock on the door she opened it

"Here you go" Regina said handing her the plate with chicken, stir fry and rice Emma took the plate muttering a thanks and closing the door she ate the food and opened her door went downstairs and washed her plate got a glass of water and walked back up to her room seeing that Cora's door was open she walked past to see them all whispering, they saw her

"Emma?" Cora called

"Yes, Cora?"

"Come here please"

Emma walked into the gray room the walls were gray the bed sheets were white the the dressers was black Emma walked into the room with all eyes on her, she had no where to sit so she just stood by the bed

"Emma, what's wrong with you? You disappear for hours at a time and no one knows where you are, you've changed this last week"

"Nothing"

"Emma, it's not nothing! Do you have a secret boyfriend? Is that where you go for ungodly hours?" Emma snorted and looked down trying not to laugh

"No, I don't have a boyfriend, I told you I go into the woods" Cora got up from the bed and stood in front of Emma

"Is someone making you do this?" Cora said putting her hand on Emma's shoulder Emma jerked away from the touch going to stand in the doorway faraway from them

"No, Cora I'm fine" Emma said walking away to her room and closing the door she felt a panic attack coming her breathing started to turn uneven and beads of sweat started to form on her face she locked her door and with wobbly legs she went to the closet her legs giving out at the last second so she fell to her knees she crawled inside the closet and closed it behind herself she started to hyperventilate, her chest hurt so much her heart was beating so hard it felt like it was cement in her chest beating against her ribcage until everything went black

* * *

"I don't know what is wrong" Cora said going back to sit on her bed, Henry wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she leaned into the touch

"Me either, but maybe she'll come around Cora"

"M-mom did y-you see Emma's picture?" Zelena stuttered

"Which one?"

"Where she is bleeding on the floor and covered in bruises and h-her wrists are slit..."

"Yes, it quite shocked me at first..."

" I don't want that to happen! Mom please" Zelena Cried throwing herself into her mothers arms Regina was trying hard not to cry she could Imagine the picture Regina was a little bit like her mother not wanting to seem weak so she didn't cry in front of people even though her mother told her it's not weak to cry, to let your emotions out, it's human,but she still refused henry removed his arm from around his wife and went to hug Regina he wrapped his arms around her she started to cry

"N-no d-dont let t-hat h-happen! Please!" Regina sobbed Henry brought Regina over to Cora and scooted closer so Regina could hug her mother and Zelena could hug her father Regina went and cried into her mothers Chest tears were rolling down everyone's faces Cora's, Henry's, Zelena's and Regina's after awhile the sobs stopped and everyone cleaned themselves up Cora walked down stairs with them all in tow to help on dinner Cora made lasagne for dinner and everyone ate

"I'm going to go bring Emma some food" Cora said as she was cleaning up the kitchen with the help of her husband while her children cleaned the Dining table she took a plate and a cup of water for Emma up stairs she knocked on her door

"Emma?" She called her name a few more times

"Emma if you don't open this door I'm going to get the key and I'm unlocking it!" She said

* * *

Emma awoke to someone calling her name through her door it's Cora

Then she heard Cora say if she didn't open the door she was going to open it with the key

"Shit" Emma muttered she had to get up she was trying to stand up but her knees kept giving out she crawled out of the closet and tried to get up to go the the door after a few more failed attempts she grasped the door handle and pulled her self up leaning all of her weight on it she opened the door

"Yes, Cora" she said unaware of her appearance her eyes were puffy and she had tear streaks down her face and in her shorts than stopped just before her knees they were bruised turning an ugly purple

"Are you okay Dear?" Cora was concerned at her appearance

"Yes Cora I'm fine, now what is it your here for?"

"I brought you food"

"Thanks Cora... Could you put it on my bedside table please?" Emma asked she knew if she moved she would fall again. Cora complied and put it on her table noticing how the closet door was open and things from there to the door was on the floor and Emma had yet to move

"Emma are you sure your okay?" Cora said moving to stand beside Emma

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" Emma said unconvincingly squeezing her eyes closed trying to stay upright leaning more of her weight on the doorknob

"Emma you are not okay, you look like you are having trouble Standing" Cora was walking closer to Emma

"No I'm fine" Emma said breathing out a hard breath

"If your fine walk over here to me" Cora said stepping back a little she was 2 feet away from Emma

"No, I'm fine you can go now" Emma said

"Walk over to me" Cora said firmly Emma tried to walk towards her she took a step forward and felt herself falling she closed her eyes but she never hit the ground Cora caught her

"Emma, dear if your having trouble tell me please don't hide it away, please" Cora said softly into her hair holding her they were both on the floor now

"We are so worried about you, Emma we love you please don't put up your walls, I'd like to think of you as my daughter if that's okay with you, we all think of you as our family" Cora said softly into her hair holding her tighter

"I don't know how to do anything else" Emma said so softly she thought Cora didn't hear her

"That's okay, but please tell us, we can teach you Emma we'll do anything for you"

Emma broke out in sobs

"I'm Sorry" she sobbed out Cora was still holding her tight

"It's okay Emma we love you like our own blood"

"Cora!" Henry called walking up the stairs Emma broke free from Cora's hug and pulled herself up and sat on her bed and leaned forward so her hair covered her face and ate her food Cora pulled herself up as well and stood bye the bed

"Coming Henry!" She called before closing Emma's Door and walking back to Emma she touched her forearm Emma jumped her tear streaked face coming into view

"Your still here?" She whispered

"Yes Emma, I need you to know that we care, we care so much Emma" Cora said hugging Emma, Her hug was returned just as tight

"I've got to go downstairs now Henry calls my name" Cora said letting go of Emma She nodded

"I'm done" Emma said Cora looked at her plate and glass

"You are indeed my child" Cora said taking the dishes

"Bye Emma"

"Bye"

When the door closed Emma sighed and went to her bathroom to take a shower not once looking at the drawer on the left side with the Razors in it after her shower she walked back into room clad in only sweaters and black pajama pants she walked downstairs everyone was in the living room watching NCIS Cora loved this show so they watched it since it was her night

"What's happening in this episode?" Emma said hearing everyone scream at a intense moment

"Emma! My god you scared the life out of me" Henry said with a hand over his chest

"Sorry Henry, Mind if I join?"

"No, please by all means" Cora said pointing to the loveseat in the corner with Regina by it Emma sat down and they continued watching the show till she felt something poking her in the arm she turned around

"Here" Regina said giving Emma the bowl of popcorn

"What is this?"

"Emma it's popcorn, you've never had this before?"

"Nope" Emma said like it was normal

"Taste" Regina said Emma reluctantly ate one

"It's not horrible" Emma said Regina gave the bowl to her when Emma was done eating popcorn she gave it to Regina again and it went around all till they watched a few Episodes and everyone got tired and went to bed Emma included she woke up at around 8:00 to smell of pancake's she took her shower put on a black blouse with sleeves and blue jeans she walked downstairs

"Emma want some breakfast?" Cora asked

"Yes, please" Emma said sitting down at the dining table a plate with pancakes in front of her she poured a small amount of syrup

"Emma dear you can have more than that, even I have more than that" Cora encouraged

"Okay" Emma poured some more syrup on her pancakes. After eating them all she waked up stairs and got her backpack and drawing paper she walked downstairs to see everyone waiting by the door waiting for her to come down

"Why are you guys waiting for me?"

"Well we are all leaving so we're waiting for you to come down so we can walk out together"

"Okay..." Emma said walking to the front door still hiding her drawing

"Could we see your drawing?" Henry asked Zelena's eyes widened scared of what she might see this time

"When I come home, then yeah sure" Emma said everyone walked to their cars em!a waved then walked into the forest With them watching her she was back in the medow soon drawing again this time she managed to finish another corner after walking home coming out of the forest she saw everyone was just getting out of they're cars

"Hey Emma, how was what ever you were doing in there?" Zelena asked

"It was good, quiet"

"Ready to go in the house girls?" Cora asked

Hey all nodded and walked inside after cleaning up and taking their showers everyone was in the living room waiting for Emma all looking at their phones Cora had a bag with her laying beside her. Emma walked down the stairs with a huge art bag it held all her finished works

"Okay ready to see?" She asks

"Yes" they all answered she sowed them they all loved her pictures all her pictures of birds, dogs, Cora, Etc...

"Emma sit, I have some gifts for you"

"Okay, but just to let you know-"

"I know you don't "_need_" them but we want to give them to you " Cora said opening the bag she pulled out a 2 boxes"

"Here"

Emma took the boxes and opened them in the first box she opened into find a red iPhone she gasped and went to open the longer box it was a smart watch

"I don't need these! They must've cost so much! Take them back!"

"No Emma, we need to know were you are so we can call you and we don't have to be so worried"

"T-thank you!" Emma got up and give Cora a hug

"OK time for bed it's a school night!" Cora said excited she would get to have more _alone _time with Henry

everyone went upstairs to go to bed Emma put her new phone on the charger on her bedside table

And her apple watch next to it on the charger as well

_"school... Again tomorrow I need to act fine... But maybe for once I can be fine...I can be okay"_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello! Sorry its been so long, and your Reveiws! Holy hell! I love you all!**

**Also I was just kidding about the twilight thing I thought it would be funny but -_-**

**Yeah tell me some swan queen stories long ones preferably.**

**Guys, please give me promts! For stories! I like to multitask! Pleaseeeeeeee! *Pouts***

**I have a discord account if you guys want talk to me Reveiw or PM me if you want my friend code! So we can talk about swan queen!**

**R&R please!**

Emma couldn't sleep she was unprepared she didn't have her pencils, school books, notebooks, pens

"_oh my god, I'm so unprepared! What everyone gets mad at me?" _Her breath's started coming in faster panic started to take over her body she crumpled to the floor

Memories flooding through her mind

* * *

_"Emma?" Her foster mother called_

_"Yes ma'am?" Emma answers walking to stand in front of her foster mother_

_"Do you have your books ready for school?" She said looking down at 10 year old Emma_

_"I don't have any books, no one gave me any" Emma shrugged her foster mothers face turned from angry to mad in seconds the next thing Emma knew she was being slapped and willing for her tears not fall_

_"You should have your books ready! You stupid child! I will not buy anything for you! I will not waste my hard earned money on you!" Her foster Mother was in Emma's face again her hand raised to slap Emma again_

_"I...I'm sorry..I didn't k-know" young Emma stuttered_

_Y-y... I will not waste anymore words on such a pathetic child" her foster mother said Emma looked down_

_"Yes ma'am I'm sorry"_

_Her foster mother walked away and Emma went to her room that she shared with 3 other girls and she refused to shed tears over this so she just sat on her bed and read a book for the rest of the day_

* * *

Emma willed her body body to calm down. After calming down she crawled back into bed and slept so she didn't look like the dead in the morning when she woke up at 6:00 she went to get ready for her shower putting on a thin blue sweater and black jeans grabbing her coat that went down to her knees after combing her hair and letting it flow around her shoulders she put on waterproof makeup eyeliner, concealer, blush, she already had eyebrows so she left those alone and put on pink lipstick that made her lips look bright, full and pink.

she walked downstairs and into the kitchen she made breakfast she made bacon, eggs, and toast for breakfast when everyone started to walk down stairs lured by the smell of food everyone still in their Pajama's they sat down at the breakfast table. Emma placed plates in front of each of them they all dug in after Emma set herself a plate she sat down at the table along with everyone and started to eat

"Emma, your handbag with all the essentials in it for school is by the front door yours is dark blue" Cora spoke up

"Okay, thank you" Emma muttered relieved

"Emma, may I say you look positively breathtaking, now that I have fully woken up" Henry said looking at Emma Everyone else turned to look at Emma

"Wow, Emma henry is right you look beautiful" Cora said

"You do you look great" Zelena said

"Yes, you look beautifully breathtaking" Regina said

"Thanks" Emma said looking up with a small smile on her face

After everyone finished eating Cora went to wash the remaining dishes Emma was standing by the door waiting everyone else came down stairs dressed impeccably

"Emma do you have your phone?" Cora asked

"Oh! I forgot I had that" Emma said walking up the stairs and grabbing her now fully charged phone and apple watch and turning them both on walking back down stairs

"Okay ready" Emma said moving to the front door again

"I've had someone program all of our phone numbers in there and anyone you want to add" Cora informed

"Thanks" Emma said putting her apple watch on her wrist and her phone in her handbag

"Ready?" Emma asked everyone nodded Emma started walking

"Where are you going Emma?" Zelena asked

"To school?"

"Your riding with Regina"

"Okay..." Emma said walking back to get in Regina's Mercedes. Regina started the car and started her drive to school

Arriving at school Emma went to the front desk by herself because Regina ditched her

"Hello, I'm new, where am I supposed to be?" Emma asked the lady at the front desk

"Oh! Hello, here is your schedule" the lady said handing her her schedule

"Okay thanks" Emma said walking to her first class which was algebra she walked into class

"Hello? I'm Emma, the new girl, where should I sit?" She asked the teacher she was early

"Hello, my name is Mary Margret Blanchard, you can call me Mary Margret, and take a seat wherever you want, but it will be your seat for the remainder of the year" Mary Margret said

Emma said by the window close to the front the teacher called her name

"Emma, come get your books for your classes" Mary Margret said Emma got up and walked to her desk she was handed so mathematics book, English book, and science book

"Thank you"

"You look beautiful Emma" Mary Margret said smiling

"Thanks" Emma said putting away her books in the slot for her book she took out her math book and opened it from page one she started reading

Mary Margret was observing her from afar since she had nothing to do until class started

_"wow Emma reads fast, she cute, she reminds me of my baby...baby Emma... No Mary Margret stop thinking like that she's out there in the world and okay" _Mary Margret berated herself

Students started coming in all whispering about Emma stealing glances when they thought she wasn't looking

Emma was halfway through the book now still looking down until her phone beeped she pulled it out and there was a text from Cora

**'You okay Emma? "**

**"Yeah, I'm fine, What about you? How are you and henry?"** Emma texted

**"we're good Henry is annoying me but other than that fine"**

**"Okay, Thanks for checking in on me"**

**"Your welcome"**

Emma put her phone back in her bag and looked up

"Okay class, please quiet down, I'm sure you noticed we have a new student with us" Mary Margret said pointing at Emma

"Please come introduce yourself" Mary Margret said

Emma got out of her seat and waked to the front of the class

"Hello! My name is Emma swan and I live with Cora and have many hobby's that would take way to long to list" Emma chuckled everyone else laughed with her and wheat back down

"Okay class, please open up your book to page 73!"

Emma already pasted this page and many pages after she had to flip a heavy part of the book to get to the thin beginning

"Okay here is your homework for the week" Mary Margret handed her a huge pile of papers she had to finish

After class Emma went to science

"Hello, I'm new, where can I sit?"

"Oh hello! Mary said you'd be coming, my name is David Nolan take a seat anywhere you want, but it will be you seat for awhile, so choose wisely she chose a table right by the window in the front.

She took out her science book and started to read after getting past most of the book David started the class

" I'm sure you already know Emma from your last class"

Everyone nodded

_"Damn, this school is small" _Emma thought

"Here is your homework for the day" David said handing them some papers

After that class Emma had lunch she skipped and went to the library to read she sat down in a chair in the far back and picked a love story off the shelf

"Hello!" Emma jumped

"Oh my god you scared me"

"Sorry, my name is belle, my mom is the English teacher here"

"Oh hi, my name is Emma" Emma said reaching out her hand Belle took it

"I like to come back here instead of going to lunch as well, it quiet, I like that"

"Me too"

Belle sat down after picking out another love story and sitting down

When the bell rang they got up put their books back and walked out heading to English

_"_Hello, I'm new, where can I sit?"

"Hello, I'm Mrs. French, belles mother you can sit anywhere you'd like, but it will be your seat for the remainder of the year"

"Okay Thank you" She said and sat down by the window which was next to Belle

"Emma took out her English book and started reading she finished the book and started to talk with Belle

"Class is starting please quiet down"

After class Emma walked into the hall getting ready to leave when belle called her name

"Emma!"

"Yeah belle?"

"Can I have your number to talk?"

"Like friends?"

"Like friends..."

"Okay sure" Emma said giving Belle her number she said bye and started to walk away

She walked out of the front doors of the school and started to walk to her meadow to do her homework in after arriving at the meadow she sat in the middle of the meadow and pulled out her homework.

Deciding to get math done first she started about an 3 hours later she was done with math her phone buzzed she answered

* * *

"Hello?"

"EMMA SWAN! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Cora yelled

"I'm in the woods doing homework, why?"

"We were worried sick about you! We called you so many times!"

"What?" Emma took the phone away from her ear and looked at the screen 42 missed calls from Regina 45 texts from Regina

61 missed calls from Zelena 53 texts from Zelena

84 missed calls from Cora 94 texts from Cora

"Sorry I was fought up in my homework?"

"Is that a question or a statement"

"Do you want me to come home now Cora?" Emma sighed getting her stuff ready to go home

"Uh..yes, come home now please"

"Okay I'll see you in a bit Cora" Emma said hanging up the phone and gathering her stuff

* * *

"Cora?" Henry asked she still had the phone to her ear and a look of shock and happiness on her face

"She thinks of this as home" Cora said looking at henry

"Really?" Henry said shock and disbelief now on his face

"Yes!" Cora said still not noticing the two confused faces

"Mom why is that so important?" Zelena asked

"She's rarely ever thought of a foster place " home" that means she's starting to trust us"

"Okay..."

Zelena and Regina walked off up to their rooms now that they knew where Emma was Cora started on dinner she was making lasagna

* * *

Emma finished putting her stuff back in her bag when it started to rain

"Fucking god damn it, just my luck" She muttered still walking slowly it started to rain harder fog settled around Emma

"Fuck! I hate main!"

The fog stopped her from noticing the slope she lipped the next thing she knew she was sliding hitting rocks and trees letting out the occasional hard grunt when the slope finished she was wet,covered in dirt and sticks in her hair

"FUCK FUCKING MAIN!" She yelled

She came out of the forest it was still raining so the dirt was washing off of her leaving her soaked after she came home she knocked on the door

"Emma? Why did you knock you live here?"

"I'm all wet, could I have a few towels please?" Emma asked

"Oh dear, come in! Let us get you those towels" Cora said Emma shook her head and stayed where she was

"I'm wet, I need to stay outside until I'm dry...well at least not soaking wet"

"Emma come in this house right now" Cora said firmly

"But…"

"Emma" cora said her voice dangerously low

Emma immediately stepped inside

"Sorry"

Cora walked off and went to get some towels she came back with 3 green fluffy towels and gave them to Emma.

Once Emma dried off a little bit she walked upstairs to change her clothes and take a shower she kept looking at the drawer taking glances after she came down stairs she checked her bag everything was dry

"Emma, why didn't you wait for me after school?" Regina asked

"Uh.. No reason I just wanted to go into the woods so I left" Emma lied

"You could've told me, I waited like an extra 20 minutes for you"

"Yeah, sorry"

"Children! Come eat!" Henry yelled

"Here, did you eat at school?" Cora asked handing Emma a plate

"Uhh… yes?"

"Was that a statement or a question?"

"No I didn't" Emma sighed looking down at her plate

"Emma, you need to eat" Cora scolded

"Yeah, where do you go during lunch anyways?" Zelena asked

"To the library"

"Really Emma you don't even go to the lunch room" Cora sighed

Emma started to eat her food after she finished she drank some water and went upstairs to finish her homework

After she finished she grabbed her phone and texted belle

* * *

**"Hey belle?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Wacha doin? :)"**

**" XD, nothing being bored wbu? "**

**"Same, wanna meet up tomorrow?"**

**"Uh yes!"**

**"Lol, let's go to hang out in the library?"**

**"The town one right?"**

**"Yup!"**

**"Hell yes!"**

**"Belle! You shouldn't say words like that!**

**" sorry I've never one it before "**

**"Lol I'm just kidding belle its okay"**

**"You suck, totally not funny"**

**"Lol"**

* * *

"Emma!"

Emma got up and walked downstairs and stood in front of Zelena

"Yes?"

"I need you to help me real quick"

"Okay with what?"

"My math homework, I suck at math"

"Okay" Emma said letting out a little laugh sitting down beside Zelena after helping Zelena s went to go find Cora she was in the kitchen and henry was beside her

"Cora" henry said poking her

"What"

"Henry!" Cora said irritation lacing her voice

"Cora" Henry said poking her harder

"Henry! Stop!"

"Cora!" Henry said giving her the hardest pokes

"WHAT!"

"I love you"

A blush covered Cora's cheeks

"Henry, had I not known you I would've been so mad at you!" Cora said

"I love you sooooooooo much"

Cora's face turned red from her blush

"Fine, I love you to" Cora said giving Henry a kiss on the lips. Henry smiled a huge smile

"You two are so cute" Emma said with a smile on her face

"Hey Emma you need to eat lunch you know" Henry said

"I know, but I would rather die than eat lunch food" Emma said at the word "die" Cora froze Remembering what she read

"I'll make you lunch to take to school?" Cora asked

"No thanks, can I make my own lunch?"

"Yes"

"Awesome"

"Hey babe!, Mom Robins here!" Regina yelled

_"so that's the bastards name Robin sounds Like forest boy, ha! That's my new nickname for him!"_

"Hey Emma! This is my boyfriend Robin" Regina introduced him

"Hey girl no one wants!" Robin said

"Hey forest Boy"

Shock crossed Robins face then anger

"Don't call me that" Robin said

"Don't call me girl no one wants Forest ass" Emma shrugged

"Don't call me that!"

"Now that we have an agreement I'll be taking my leave" Emma said mock saluting and walking up the stairs

Robin was red faced with anger he was seething

"Robin calm down" Regina said

"Sorry hun she got to me" Robin said letting the anger go and kissing the top of Regina's forehead

"That's okay but you need to control your anger issues or I'll make you start going to Archie again"

"Fine"

_"I'm going to get that son of a bitch back and I'm going to traumatize her I'll love her screams and pleads for me to stop and watch the tears roll down her face" _Robin thought he chuckled out loud

"What are you laughing at babe?"

"Nothing, just something fun I thought of doing


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hi! Sorry its been so long! I try to update as fast as I can! But school is a pain in the ass! I love all of your Reveiws and Phantomtheif24 you were right! I am bringing Daniel into this story but as what? **

**Also I have a discord if you want to talk to me on their PM me or Reveiw if you want my friend code! My name is Elizabeth on there (Don't worry its not my real name) **

**And my PFP (profile picture) is purple night with stars with some trees in the background!**

**Thank you for all your wonderful Reveiws!**

**R&R please!**

* * *

Emma walked up the stairs to her room after talking with robin she had tears in hereyes

_"He's right no one wants me" _Emma thought she walked into her room and closed and locked her door and sat on her bed the tears falling from her eyes her breathing escalated she brought her knees up to her chest and hugged her knees rocking back and forth on her bed, she laid down on her side in the smallest ball she could manage under her blankets as memories slammed into her.

* * *

_"Emma!" Her foster mother called_

_"Yes, Mrs Smith?" Emma said_

_"Come here sweetie" Mrs. Smith said opening up her arms to a 12 year old Emma _

_"Okay" young Emma said with hesitation, walking into her foster mother's arms which closed around her one in her hair and the other one around the middle of her back holding her tight._

_"So, your teacher called me today want to tell me why?" The arms closed tighter around Emma_

_"Uh- i-i dont k-know" Emma stuttered from the tight hold around her_

_"Well he said you've been fighting, now my Emma would never fight would she?" The hand in her hair pulled harder_

_"T-hey s-said I was w-worthless and n-no one would want me cause I was an orphan" Emma tried to defend herself_

_"You are! You are a worthless piece of shit!" Her foster mother pushed her away and slapped her _

_"When I get calls from your school I expect it to be good not to tell me your fighting!" Another blow to the cheek and a blow to the stomach_

_"I-i'm-" she was cut off_

_"I don't want to hear your pathetic fucking excuses! You hear me Emma!" A blow to the ribs_

_"Y-yes ma'am" Emma said crying out with another blow to the ribs and a loud crack echoing through the room but her foster mother didn't stop hearing the crack, her foot came in contact with her head, back and legs over and over again until Emma's screams stopped suddenly _

_Emma didn't go back to school the next day._

* * *

Emma snapped back to reality with pounding on her door

"Emma! It's time for dinner I've been calling you for the past 2 hours!" Cora yelled worry over the anger

"I'm c-coming Cora!" Emma tried to yell underneath her blankets

"Okay, I'll be waiting downstairs!" Cora yelled though the door

Emma got out of her burrow of blankets and went to look in her mirror her eyes were puffy and bloodshot, tear streaks down her face and her hair a mess, Emma got in the shower she turn the water down to cold all the way down she stood under the spray. After her shower she towel dried her hair and threw on a tank top and black pants since all the bruises were gone now and her left arm looked red still but she didn't care.

After walking down the stairs she walked into the kitchen were she saw Cora

"I'm here now Cora" Emma said

"Hello, where have you been?" Cora asked

"I-i was upstairs" Emma stuttered because she was cold

Cora walked over to Emma and put her hand on her forearm before taking her hand away

"Emma! Why are you so cold?"

"Because I took a cold shower"

"Why? Its snowing, your going to make yourself sick"

"May I have my plate now Cora?" Emma said changing the subject

"Yes, you may, here you go" Cora said handing Emma her warm plate

"Thank you, may I eat in my room?" Emma asked Cora still not making eye contact with Cora

Cora walked closer to Emma and whispered low so only the two of them could hear

"Emma, what's wrong? I know you tried to change the subject but you can't. So what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just hot, and I wanted to take a cold shower" Emma shrugged nonchalantly

Cora sighed

"If you don't want to tell me just say that Emma, yes, you may eat in your room"

Emma walked away feeling bad

"_why didn't I just Tell her? She wants to help me and I made her feel bad" _Emma walked back over to Cora

"Come up to my room after your done please?" Emma whispered to Cora

Cora eyes lit up and she nodded quickly. Emma walked up the stairs and into her room she sat on her bed and Ate her Chinese quickly, then taking her plate downstairs and got some water. She walked back up the stairs to her room

Cora walked up the stairs to Emma room after cleaning up she closed the door behind herself

"Emma?" Cora called Emma crawled out of the closet

"Yes?"

"May I ask why you are on the floor?"

"Well, I uh" Emma stuttered getting off the floor

"You don't have to tell me dear" Cora said sitting on Emma's bed. Emma came to sit Beside her

"Okay, thanks"

"So Anyway what was the cold shower about? If you don't mind me asking of course" Cora said

"I don't mind, I looked like a mess and my eyes were puffy so I took a cold shower" Emma shrugged

"Emma dear, I know that's not the whole story" Cora laid a hand on Emma's forearm which was still cold

"I was remembering the past and to get everything away from Me so I took a cold shower it helps" Emma said taking comfort in the warm hand on her forearm

"Well you need to get warm or you may catch phenomena" Cora informed opening her arms

"Fastest way to warm up" Emma leaned into the warm embrace hugging Cora

"Thanks" Emma muttered

"No problem dear"

They laid like that for the next 20 minutes before they fell asleep because it was quite late.

* * *

_"Emma!" Mark called_

_"Yes sir?"_

_"Where is my keys!" Mark yelled. Emma flinched_

_"It's in the key bowl sir" pointing him the keys_

_"Well bring it to me! Are you that fucking lazy?" _

_Emma walked to the key bowl picking up Mark's keys she was about to turn around before she was pinned against the wall_

_"Please don't Mark!" Emma cried knowing what was coming_

_"Why shouldn't I? Your body is mine after all!" Mark said into her ear_

_Emma fought kicking and screaming before she kicked mark in the groin and tried to run_

_"Oh no you don't!" Mark yelled grabbing her arm hard pulling her to him_

_"Your going to wish you didn't do that" mark whispered in her ear before dragging her upstairs to his room. _

_Mark threw Emma down on his bed ripping her clothes off while she cried_

_"Mark please don't! I'll be good! I promise!"_

_"No, this is a reward Emma don't you see, you helped me know I'm going to help you!" He laughed_

_"No! No! No!" She tried to scream so someone could hear her but Mark covered her mouth _

_"Now now, you don't want to wake up the neighborhood! So you better keep quiet"_

_He unzipped his pants and thrusted into her she screamed in pain as more tears slipped from her eyes. He thrusted harder and she screamed louder from the pain as he grunted and came inside her, he took himself out of her and pulled up his pants and got a pole_

_"Mark no! Please!" She sobbed _

_"I told you, your going to regret it" he gloated before bringing the pole down on her stomach, back, arms, legs, thighs, over and over again her cries Ringing through the house. _

_He hear a door slam and he stopped what he was doing and put his hand on her mouth_

_"Shut up!" He hissed Emma nodded and _

_"Mark? Are you home?" His girlfriend called_

_"Yeah, honey! I'll be right down!" He yelled before pushing Emma into her own room and locking the door_

_Emma went underneath her blankets and waited for Lisa to come in the room she heard the door open and forced her body to Even out her breathing so Lisa would think she was asleep_

_"Emma? Are you asleep?" _

_Emma didn't answer_

_"OK, I guess you are asleep" Lisa said she closed the door and Emma still didn't move_

_"Damn you really are asleep" Lisa sighed leaving the room and closing the door_

_Emma fell asleep _

_Emma heard her door open and slam_

_"Oh Emma! Wake up!" Mark growled when she didn't move he snatched the covers off of her and raised his hand-_

* * *

Emma jumped out of her sleep sitting up immediately hyperventilating

"Emma?" Cora called now that she was awake

Emma jumped

"Y-yes Cora?"

"Are you okay? You were crying and whining in your sleep" Cora asked concerned

"Y-yeah I'm fine" Emma rubbed her face and ran her fingers though her hair

"Emma? Don't lie, it doesn't help either of us" Cora said scooting closer to Emma

"I-it w-was _him"_ Emma breathed out a shaky breath

"Mark?" Cora asked. Emma nodded bringing her knees up to her chest and hugging them, she started to hyperventilate her body shaking

"Emma dear calm down" Cora tried to comfort her

"Emma, you need to calm down, or you are going to faint" Cora moved in front of Emma and took her hands into her own

"Emma, it's okay" Cora comforted

When Emma didn't calm down she wrapped her arms around cautiously and when Emma didn't freak out she murmured comforting words in her ear Emma started to calm down bringing her knees down she hugged Cora back and started to cry Cora gently laid her down on the bed and held her close while she cried, when her cries quieted down to sniffles

"Emma, I'm sure your tired, I'm not but you need your sleep and I'm not going to leave either"

"Okay" Emma whispered closing her eyes Cora fell asleep quickly with Emma in her arms, however Emma did not when she knew Cora was asleep she slipped out of her arms and went to look in the mirror she had bed hair and her eyes were puffy and her lips were red and slightly swollen from biting on them, she washed her face quietly and combed her hair she slipped on a wool sweater and some tights and her sneakers she grabbed her backpack and big drawing paper she slipped out of her room and made breakfast for the family making crêpes with multiple choices of what drizzle they want she covered it with a bowl that kept it warm. After she finished eating she left a note that said

* * *

_Hey! I made breakfast for the family, don't worry I had some!_

_But I'll be back in a few hours! (hopefully)_

_I'm going into the forest!_

_Bye guys!_

_-E_

* * *

She walked out of the house and headed to the forest with her things she changed the middle of the picture to her and Cora. Cora was holding Emma while she cried after a few hours Emma went back home it was 9:00 now she left at 5:00

After a few hours she went home she came home at 7:00 she left at 5:00 she walked into the house seeing that only one plate had been touched she walked upstairs to her room after taking her note back she saw Cora waiting on her bed looking at the floor

"Cora?" Emma whispered Cora jumped which made Emma flinch

"Emma! Sorry I Didn't mean to scare you, you scared me"

"Sorry" Emma muttered looking down. Cora got up and walked over to Emma and put her hand underneath Emma's chin and made Emma meet her eyes

"It's okay dear, I was just deep in thought"

"Okay"

"Did you make those crêpes?"

"Yes, did you like them?" Emma asked

"No"

Emma's eyes widened

"I loved them" Emma smiled

What were you thinking about?" Emma asked Cora

"About what happened in the night"

"Did I bother you?"

"No, of course not!"

"Then why were you thinking about it?"

"I was wondering if that happens often?"

"Yes, it does, almost every night" Emma said putting away her things and taking her sneakers off

"Do you ever talk about it? To anyone?" Cora asked

"No, only you"

"I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me these things" Cora said

"I'm glad your a good enough person to not hit me" Emma whispered Cora walked over to Emma and opened her arms Emma hugged her

"I will do my very best to make sure you never get hit ever again Emma" Cora whispered into her hair

"Thank you" Emma whispered a few tears falling from her eyes Cora wiped away her tears

"My pleasure, now I need to go shopping would you like to come with me?"

"Yes! Let me just get ready real quick" Emma said Excited

"Okay, I'll get ready as well" Cora said walking out of Emma's room to her own she got pout her gray dress and got in the shower

_"I'm glad she trusts me enough to tell me these things" _ Cora thought while reaching for her lilac scented shampoo, conditioner and soap

_"but, will she come to me if this happens again? She needs to I'll never mind… I hope she knows that" _Cora thought getting out of the shower and drying her body after putting on her undergarments and slipped on her gray dress and put on her black heels she walked out of her room and found Emma waiting at the front door with a small black purse Cora bought her she was wearing a red dress with red heals and her hair was around her shoulders in loose curls

"Emma you look beautiful" Cora said, Emma beamed at the compliment

"You look beautiful as well Cora!" Emma said

"Okay, we're going a little bit out of town unless you want people to ask you question after question?" Cora asked Emma

"Out of town please" she said quickly

"Okay! Well let's go!" Cora said putting Emma and herself in her car they just passed the leaving storybrooke sign when someone waved them down on the road, Emma started shaking in happiness because she knew that face

"Daniel!"


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hello! I've updated as fast as I can because I feel bad for updating so slowly…**

**So here is the new chapter! And thank you all for your Reveiws, Follows and favorites!**

**Also, sorry I might not talk as much on discord but I will try to check it everyday! My dad blocked it so it's hard to get on it now! Sorry!**

**Thank you! **

**Love Remma.**

**R&R please!**

"Daniel!" Emma yelled, the car came to a stop and Emma jumped out of the car and into his arms

He picked her up and swung her around giggles falling from her mouth she looked truly happy

"Emma!" Daniel yelled

Cora got out of the car watching this interaction with caution

"Emma dear?" Cora called walking closer to the pair

Emma looked at Cora a blush on her face

Emma cleared her throat

"Sorry, this is Daniel , he's my friend" Emma said looking down with a fierce blush covering her cheeks

"Hello!" He said his short brown hair and brown leather jacket on top of his black shirt and blue jeans he had a baby like face

"Hi, if I may ask Emma how do you know him?"

"We were in foster homes together we kept each other's number and if it got to bad we would type pop and when I went to mark I lost contact and typed pop before he smashed the phone"

"And I've been looking for her ever since" Daniel finished with a smile on his face

"But your not old enough to be out of the system!? How are you here?" Emma questioned confusion lacing her voice

"I ran away…" Daniel mumbled looking down

Emma smacked him in the head hard

"OW! Emma what was that for?" Daniel complained rubbing his head

"Your the same age as me! You idiot! You could've gotten hurt!" Emma scolded

"I had to find you! You were in trouble!" Daniel defended himself

"Daniel still, you could've gotten hurt and if I got word you died… I would be devastated" Emma said looking Daniel in the eyes. His face softened and he hugged Emma saying I'm sorry.

"Sorry to intrude on this heartwarming moment but Daniel you ran away at 13?" Cora asked

"Yes I did, I begged my foster parents to help me find her but they hated me and said no multiple times, so I ran away and set on a journey to find Emma. I got a job at 14", Daniel shrugged

"Cora? I know you may say no but…can Daniel stay with us?" Emma asked Cora afraid of intruding on her home

"Yes, he can" Cora smiled, Emma went and gave Cora a hug saying thank you over and over again

"But, he needs to get checked our by a doctor and make sure he's okay" Cora said they both nodded

"Okay, we need to get in the car and go to the hospital" Cora said Emma and Daniel got in the backseat and snugged up together their heads leaning against each other while Emma pulled out her phone and started showing Daniel as they smiles at each other Emma took off her smart watch and gave it to Daniel she put it on his wrist and said it was his now he tried to refuse but Emma gave him a look and he gave up immediately

They arrived at the hospital in Storybrooke a they got out and walking in the entrance both of them smiling and laughing at each other

"Excuse me?" Cora said to a nurse

"Yes? How may I help you?" She asked

"Is the doctor from when we last came here available, I beloved his name was Dr. Hopper"

"He is a therapist he is only here on certain days, but I'm sure if I called him for you he would come"

"Please do" Cora said a small smile on her lips and she went to sit down by Emma and Daniel

"Dr. Hopper said he'll be here in about 5 minutes" the nurse informed Cora

When Dr. Hopper came through the doors wearing his doctor coat

"Hello, Madame Mayor, what can I do for you? Dr. Hopper asked

" I would like for you to check out Daniel if its not a problem for you"

"Not at all Madame Mayor" Dr. Hopper smiled

"Please call me Cora"

"In that case please call me Archie"

Archie asked Daniel to follow him, he grabbed Emma's hand and got up along with Emma

"I'm sorry but this is for Daniel, you can't come"

A look of panic crossed Daniel's face

"I know, but he wishes for me to attend with him" Emma said

"Do you wish for her to attend with you Daniel?" Archie asked

"Yes, I do"

They continued to room 324 where Daniel got checked out and a clean bill of health

"Am I checking out Emma as well Cora? from her last visit?" Archie asked outside side of the door. Daniel looked at Emma she looked down

"Yes, I think that may be best" Cora said nodding in her seat outside the door

Archie walked back into the room and closed the door

"Emma, do you wish for Daniel to be here?"

"It's fine"

Archie checked her head and the concussion was healed and her arm was healing nicely

"OK, all is well" Archie said while walking out of the room with Emma and Daniel in tow

"Thank you Archie, this is much appreciated" Cora said reaching her hand out for him to shake, he took it and they walked out of the hospital to go shopping in the next town

As they walked through the doors Cora went for the meat section as Emma and Daniel followed behind her she heard them talking

"Please Emma?" Daniel begged

"No Daniel" Emma sighed

"Pleaseeeeee!"

"No!"

"Please, Please, Please, Please Emma Please I'll do anything!" Daniel begged with puppy dog eyes

"Fine! I'll ask Cora!" Emma agreed stomping away from Daniel who had a big smile on his face

"Cora?" Emma asked walking behind her

"Yes dear?" Cora said trying not to laugh at what transpired behind her

"Can I get the ingredients to make cake's?" Emma asked

"**Cake's?**"

"Yes" Emma nodded nervously

"Of course, I hope they taste well" Cora said nodding at Emma

"Yes! Yes yes yes yes!" Daniel celebrated behind them dancing his victory dance, Emma shook her head and walked back to Daniel

After getting everything she needed they went to the clothing store to get Daniel some clothes and buy him a set of sheets and blankets for his room they went back to the house when the car arrived at the house Daniels eyes went wide

"Emma, you didn't tell me you lived in a mansion!"

"Eh, it never really came up" Emma shrugged getting out of the car and getting bags and walking to the house with Daniel all the bags in their hands and Cora walking up with Emma's bag and her bag they walked into the house having been gone for 4 hours

All the crêpes were gone and everything was still clean. Emma and Daniel put the food bags in the kitchen and brought Daniels bags up the the room across from Emma's room the last two rooms at the end of the hallway is taken

After settling in Emma and Daniel went down to help Cora put away the grocery's and went to Emma's room and lied down

"How bad was it Emma?" Daniel broke the silence with a whisper

"Pretty bad but I've had worse" Emma laughed a little

"How can you laugh at that!" Daniel raised his voice

Emma got up and closed her door

"Because I've actually had worse Daniel, its fine" Emma calmed

"Its not fine! Its my fault!"

"No its not your fault Daniel, its no where near your fault, I promise you that"

"But it is… I-i let them let you go" Daniels voice lowered and broke

"I told you I wanted to go, it not your fault" Emma said hugging him as he broke, she'd been expecting this, he always blames himself when something bad happens to someone he cares about.

Daniel fell asleep in Emma's arm his head against her chest as she ran her fingers through his short hair Emma slipped from the bed and went to take a shower and change her clothes after her shower she changed into black tights and a thin black sweater

Seeing Daniel was still asleep she went downstairs and into the kitchen and saw Cora cooking

"Hey Cora"

"Hi Emma"

"Thanks for letting Daniel stay here, it means a lot to me"

Cora turned around and smiled

"No problem dear, I was thinking…"

"Of?"

"Fostering Daniel after turning him into the police, he's been missing for 3 years"

"That-that would be great Cora …it Really would" Emma walked up to Cora and hugged her which was something that was really hard for the blonde letting people touch her was hard but this family is just unspeakably surprising

"No problem dear"

The front door opened and closed and feet was heard walking around Emma immediately pulled herself out of Cora's arms

"Cora!" Henry called

"I'm in the kitchen dear!" Cora replied looking worryingly at Emma

"Hello my sweet" Henry said pecking Cora on the lips

"Hello dear" Cora said with a smile on her face

"AHHHHHHHHHH" a scream came from upstairs Emma ran up the stairs at an ungodly speed

"What! What happened!" Emma asked Zelena who was frozen in terror

"T-the-theres" Zelena stuttered

Daniel walked out of Emma's room in pants and wet hair no shirt

"Uh, I kinda scared her thinking it was you" Daniel rubbed the back of his neck avoiding Emma's eyes, Emma walked closer slowly and Daniel backed away his back hit the wall Emma grabbed his ear and dragged him to Zelena

"Ow, ow, ow, ow" Daniel repeated

"Apologize" the one word out of her mouth was scolding

"I'm sorry…whatever your name is" Daniel said

"Her _name _is Zelena now apologize correctly" Emma said pulling harder on his ear

"Sorry Zelena" Daniel said and Emma let him go and sent him to her room he walked away like someone kicked his puppy

"W-who w-was that?" Zelena stuttered her heart still beating fast

"That was my friend Daniel, I profusely apologize for the way he has scared you" Emma stated and walked into her room closing the door unaware of everyone behind her looking at her like she was their mother

"I Really am sorry Emma" Daniel whined

"Nope, get in the corner"

"No! Please I don't want to go in the corner I'm to big"

"If you don't get your ass in that corner right now Daniel" Emma said her voice calm

Daniel immediately went into the corner knowing when that happened she was on the verge of breaking, Emma had practically raised him he was like her mother, friend and more all together

"You better stay your ass in that Corner Daniel. I WILL know if you move" Emma said emphasized on will

"Yes ma'am" Daniel muttered

Emma went downstairs again and saw everyone laughing

_"aren't they going to punish me? For letting him get out of hand?" _Emma thought

"Is Zelena alright?" Emma asked from behind the laughing family

"Yes, she's fine dear" Cora said laughing a little

"Your like Daniel's mother Emma" Zelena said still laughing

"I guess that's because I raised him" Emma shrugged

"You did?"

"Yup" Emma said popping the P

"What's for dinner mom?" Zelena asked looking at her mother

"Lasagna"

Emma walked away from the chatting family and back into her room where Daniel had not moved

"You can come out of the corner now" Emma said sitting in the middle of her bed

"Yay!"

"I'm hungry" Daniel said moving lay his head in Emma's lap

"I know, they are making lasagna, I don't know if they'll feed the both of us though, if they feed me I'll give it to you" Emma said running he fingers through his hair

"If? Did they not feed you before I came?" Daniel frowned looking at Emma

"They did, but only cause I am severely malnourished, the Doctor said" Emma shrugged

"Severely malnourished? Did _he _not feed you?"" Daniels frown deepened

"No _he_ did not, but then again no one really fed me and if they did I gave it to you" Emma shrugged

"Why?"

"Cause you needs to eat! Why else"

"But I had my own food, and you gave yours to me, why?"

"Because the food they gave us was not enough for one person so I gave it to you"

"Sharing is caring"

"Yup! And you shared with me when I gave to you" Emma said with a smile on her face

"What did he do to you?" Daniel asked

"Bad things, very bad things" Emma's expression turned dark

"I'm not a kid anymore Emma you don't need to keep things from me"

"If I tell you you'll only feel guilty" Emma shook her head

"Emma, tell me"

Emma sighed

"He raped me, locked me in a closet, beat me, tied me up, threw stuff at me, slapped me, whipped me, choked me, almost drowned me multiple times, burned me, stabbed me, cut me, cut my hair, broke my arms, broke my wrists, broke my ankle, broke me legs, broke my fingers and toes broke my ribs, punctured my lung, all the other stuff he sprained as well bone wise" Emma said looking away from Daniels face with tears on her face

"I'm sorry" Daniel had tears on his face as well

"It's not your fault"

"I should've found you" he cried

"Its not your fault" she said pulling him into a hug

They laid back and fell asleep the day wearing them out quickly

They awake with knocks on the door

"Dinner's ready! Come get your plate!" Zelena yells through the thick door

"OK!" Emma yelled back

Emma and Daniel had bed hair Emma tried to tame it by running her fingers through it it helped a little

They walked downstairs and into the kitchen

"Daniel your hungry right?" Zelena asked

"Yes"

"OK, here you go, mom said to give you a lot because you haven't eaten all day" Zelena said handing Daniel a two separate plates one with sale and one with lasagna

"Thank you!"

"Emma, Cora has your plate"

"Okay,Thank you" Emma said walking further into the kitchen where Cora was Daniel was behind her with his plate's

"Hello Cora, Zelena said you wanted me?"

"Yes, I do indeed" Cora handed Emma her a plate and a bowl the plate having lasagna and the bowl having salad

"This is a lot" Emma said looking at Cora

"I know, but you are severely malnourished and you need to eat, since I know you like lasagna you must eat it all, and you can't give it to Daniel, he has his own plate" Cora sad firmly

"Okay" Emma nodded taking the plates

"Um, Madame Mayor can we have utensils to eat with please?"

"Of course! How could I forget" Cora said handing Them utensils

"And please call me Cora Daniel" Cora said smiling

Daniel nodded and walked away up the stairs with Emma

"Time to got eat!"


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I'm sorry this chapter is so short! But I wanted to update and explain Daniel and Emma's story.**

**Also I'm really sick, and its my sister-in-laws birthday, so imagine my day.**

**do you guys still like my story? The Reveiws went down a lot :(**

** even if your Reveiws are in a different language I've gotten some Reveiws Like that I'll always read them and translate them! **

**The next 2 chapters will be dedicated to Terri411 since she/he were always there for me (_including you Sammy16 my first Reveiwer ;) I won't forget you either) thank you for that!_**

**R&R please! **

**Love you all!**

* * *

They walked into Emma's room and sat on her bed

"Daniel?" Emma said

"Yes?" Daniel said around a mouthful of food looking up at piercing green eyes

"Do you want your salad, cause I don't want this lasagna" Emma said

Daniel frowned and swallowed his food

"Why not? It Taste's good and your underweight, you need to eat that"

"But I don't want to eat this"

"Emma, just try it, if you don't like it you can eat something else" Daniel tried to Encourage

"_ I hope she didn't fall back into her eating disorder " _Daniel thought worryingly

"Okay" Emma sighed she tried it

_"its good, but it has so many calories I'll get fat…and mark will…" _Emma shuddered at the thought

"Emma, I know you like it,just eat it" Daniel said

_"If she eats this I'll know she doesn't have an eating disorder, she wouldn't touch meat when she had her Eating disorder" _ Daniel thought

Emma inhaled a big breath and ate the lasagna

leaving both her plates empty which she hated it took her 10 minutes to eat the lasagna while Daniel watched he had finished his plate already

"I'm done" Emma pushed her plate away

"Ok…lets go downstairs then" Daniel shrugged his shoulders breathing a sigh of relief

They got off the bed and brought it downstairs to the kitchen where Emma washed all the dishes, dried them and put them away and finished with wiping down the counters and sweeping the floor

After she finished Emma and Daniel walked into the living room where the family sat talking

"Mind if we join?" Daniel asked

"Not at all! Please sit!" Cora encouraged

Emma and Daniel sat down on a couch together a black leather couch

"So Emma, how did you practically raise Daniel if your the same age?" Zelena said in a disinterested tone

"Well, he was a small child, always getting picked on and bullied, his foster family's lied to him about what his age should be all the time so he thought he knew how old he was. We met when I was 8 he told me he was 6 and he was so small so I thought that was his age we lived on like that, him being younger than me when I was 13 he thought he was 11 until the social worker came to take us away…well take me away" Emma shrugged looking down at her han before her facade went back up

"She told him he was 13 and he absolutely refused to believe it. I was the one who made sure he ate changed his sheet after an accident, bathed him, he had as much of a normal childhood as he could get. In the end I basically raised him thinking he was younger than me this whole time." Emma finished explaining

"There's a few more details to that but we'll leave it out for now" Daniel said

"Okay done now?" Emma said clearing her throat and standing up rubbing her sweaty hands on her pants

_"no, no please no! It's been so long!" _Emma thought

"I guess" Daniel shrugged

"Okay well I'm gonna go to sleep now night guys" Emma said in a hurry and quickly left going up the stairs as fast as she can going in her room and locking the door she slid to the floor and was breathing heavily, lightheaded and beads of sweat were rolling down parts of her body

"No,no,no, no!" She begged her body pounding softly of the carpet Emma tried to crawl to her closet she lost the fight and passed out halfway in the closet

* * *

_" _that was an interesting story" Cora said getting ready for bed brushing her hair changing into a silk night dress

"Indeed it was" Henry nodded

"Did you note how Emma practically ran out of the room after telling the story?" Cora said with worry in her voice

" I did not, perhaps we should check on her? " Henry said

"No, I'll check on her since you are in the bed already " Cora said putting on her robe and walked out of her room she knocked on Emma's door

"Emma?" Not hearing an answer after knocking for 40 minutes she frowned she went to get the key after seeing the door was locked

Cora walked in Emma's room and closed the door behind her she turned on the light and saw Emma in the closet before alerting the whole house with her screaming she quickly went to Emma's side and pulled her into her lap

"Emma, Emma, Emma!" Cora shook Emma slightly feeling the rise and fall of her chest she let out a sigh of relief

Emma started to wake up

"W-what?" Emma said her voice raspy and horse since she's been passed out on the floor for about two hours

"What happened? Why are you passed out in the closet?" Cora asked frantically

"I'm fine" Emma said trying to pull herself free of Cora's embrace, but Cora held her tightly

"You are not fine"

"Yes I am!"

"Then tell me why you are halfway in the closet passed out?" Cora demanded

"N-no I'm fine"

"Emma tell me, I am not asking"

Emma put her hands on her face willing the tears not to come

"I p-passed out b-because… everything was to m-much and i had a p-panic attack" Emma said as tears fell into her hands that were covering her face

"Emma" Cora breathed softly

"You should have told me, I could've helped" Cora said moving Emma's hands away from her face. seeing her tears she hugged Emma

"N-no o-one c-c-can h-help m-me" Emma cried

"I can help you if you let me, other people could help you if you let them too"

"B-but i-im so b-broken" Emma cried tears rolling down her face

"No your not broken you just need help feeling better" Cora said

"No, I'm fine" Emma said clearing her throat and standing up

"Emma…" Cora pleaded

"No, I'm fine really, don't worry about me!" Emma said with a smile on her face a fake smile

"Emma, you are not fine, you need help" Cora said getting up from the floor gracefully

"No, Really I'm okay" Emma smiled

"Some people just need a good cry, and I'm one of them" Emma said opening her door showing Cora the subtle hit to leave

Cora walked out of her room but not before saying

"I know you are not okay, I will help you in any way I can Emma, just ask"

Emma closed the door behind Cora

_"god I'm so weak, pathetic, worthless" _Emma thought

Emma went to take a shower and change into Pajama's

After she finished washing got into bed and fell asleep after she got as comfortable as she could get, it was 1:00 AM.

* * *

_Emma awoke to someone slapping her face and yelling at her _

_"What the hell are you doing you little bitch wake up!" _

_"DID I SAY YOU COULD SLEEP! WAKE THE FUCK UP OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!" The voice roared at her. Emma recognized the voice…it was her foster father from when she was 9_

_Emma opened her eyes and he smirked at little Emma_

_"Good, I'm glad you didn't die, because now I can do this" He slapped Emma across the face _

_Emma whimpered at the pain _

_He punched her in the stomach next hearing a crack and squeezed her ankel with all his might she screamed _

_He grabbed a knife_

_"Your going to regret that" he seethed grabbing a knife from nearby _

_"No daddy, please no, I'm sorry daddy! I passed out! I'm sorry daddy!" Emma screamed as he cut down her stomach and watched as blood poured out of Emma_

_She screamed a bloodcurdling scream _

_Just as he was about to cut her again his door burst open _

_"STOP! PUT YOUR HANDS UP AND GET AWAY FROM THE CHILD" the police yelled_

_He backed away from Emma a sinister smile on his face as the police tackled him_

_The paramedics came running through the door to see if Emma was okay_

_"Oh my god, how could someone do this to a child!?" The paramedic said_

_"Your going to be okay" the paramedic soothed_

_"I hope not" Emma whispered _

_"She's losing to much blood!" Was the last thing Emma heard before Darkness surrounded her_

* * *

Emma awoke with a jump breathing hard she looked at the clock it was 4:00 AM she sighed and went to take a shower and work out after working for and hour it was 5:00 she sighed took another shower and went downstairs made sure everything was clean before she left she went upstairs to get her backpack and big drawing paper. She skipped breakfast because she ate a lot last night

Once she made it to her spot she sat down and started to draw

Now what was in the middle was Cora, Emma and Daniel Emma was looking down and playing with the flowers tears still on her face Cora behind her holding her Daniel beside her leaning down and placing a kiss on her head and flowers around her

After she finished drawing that she started on her trek back home as it had been two hours and she could leave for school now she walked out of the forest she sighed seeing no one outside

She walked into the house seeing everyone waiting and Daniel freaking the hell out

"Where is Emma?!"

"She's in the forest, I believe"

"BELIEVE?"

"Daniel, shut the hell up!" Emma said exasperated

"Emma! Your okay!" Daniel said Emma sighed and walked upstairs to her room and locked the door getting ready once again putting her stuff away and putting on tight skinny jeans and a burgundy blouse, makeup and straightening her hair as it cascaded down her back she walked downstairs and out the door not looking at anyone and walked to school.

When we arrived at school she went to algebra class seeing 3 students who weren't there the last week, Emma shrugged and sat in her seat and pulled out her phone she was early again.

* * *

**"Hey Belle? You in class?"**

**"Nope! Thank goodness! What's up?"**

**"Just done with drama. Wbu?"**

**"Eh, Nothing really"**

**"Wanna go to the school library later during lunch?"**

**"Of course!"**

**"What, No " Hell yes!"**

**"Never again will I say hell yes to you!"**

**"You just did! Ha!**

**"God dammit Emma! Your such a smart ass! Lol"**

**"Why thank you! Means so much to me!" **

**"I gotta start class now you smart ass! I'll see you later! ^_^"**

**"Same! Ttyl! 3"**

* * *

Emma was smiling for the first time this morning as she put her phone away when she looked up her teacher was smiling fondly at her.

Emma immediately looked down and waited for the class to start. Not noticing her teachers smile turned into a concerned frown

She class started Emma paid extra attention to the class but never looking up at her teacher when the class ended Emma walked out of the room as calmly as she could

_"they like it when you panic, don't panic and they'll leave you alone" _ Emma thought

She got to science slowly but surely where David eyed her warily and cautiously as she sat down the same 3 kids who were watching her after that class Emma tried to leave when David stopped her

"Emma stay please"

Emma stopped in her tracks put on her smile and walked back to David

"Yes, Mr. Nolan?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yup! I'm fine!"

"If you say so..." David said in a disbelieving tone

"Yup! I gotta go now! Bye!" Emma said as soon as she left the room her face turned into a scowl she went to the library during lunch meeting belle again

"Hey belle!"

"Hey smart arse!"

"What not so confident now we are talking out loud huh" Emma smirked

"Nope, my mom is behind you" Belle said

Emma jumped and turns around to face no one

"Oh! You evil little!"

"Ha! Gotcha!" Belle laughed

"Don't worry I'll get you later!"

"Oh shit, what the hell did I just get myself into" Belle said

"A prank war"


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: hi! I've been thinking and I think I'm might take this story down, because half of the first chapters don't make sense it must've confused you guys...sorry... Should I just Replace the chapters with the new and edited version because it's very bad grammar, and logic, and I apologize to the people who read it, it's horrible**

_**I WILL PUT THIS STORY BACK UP IF I TAKE IT DOWN**_

**Should I just Replace the chapters and ask you to read them again, or should I take the story down and try again? I know it's my first story but I'm a perfectionist and when I saw these mistakes when I read the whole entire story again... I just wanted to take it down right then and there**

**R&R please! **

**Love Remma!**

"I hate prank wars!" Belle complained

"To bad, you started it" Emma said amusement shining in her eyes

Belle groaned and decided to change the subject

"So, watcha reading?" Belle said

Emma smiled

"Nothing yet any recommendations?" Emma smiled moving to sit down in the chair next to belle

"Beauty & the beast!" Belle said excited to recommend someone her favorite story

"I'm guessing that's your favorite?" Emma smiled at belle

"Uh duh! It's only the best story ever!" Belle said a blinding smile on her face

"I'll have to disagree" Emma shook her head a smile still on her face

"Why? Got a favorite I don't know about?"

"Yup!" Emma stopped right there

"Care to elaborate?"

Emma rubbed her neck

"Well the thing is it's not a official story yet"

"Can you see the future or something Emma" Belle laughed

"Yes I can! Got a problem with it!" Emma said.

Belle stopped laughing and looked at Emma

"W-what n-no I thought you were kidding, I'm sorry"

Emma laughed loudly with tear pooling in the corners of her eyes at Belle's flushed face

"I-im...just ...k-kidding!" Emma said through fits of laughter

"Emma swan you suck!" Belle said her face red as a beet

As Emma calmed down she looked at belle who was still red

"Its my story, I have yet to write it or publish it...soo"

"Really! Well can I be the first to read it?" Belle asked

"You can be the second to read it the person I base it on has got to read it first"

"Who are you going to base it on?"

"Uhhhhh, myvirstloe" Emma mumbled quick her cheeks turning red

"What?" Belle stared at Emma in confusion

"Myvirstloe!" Emma said her cheeks getting redder by the second

"What in the heck are you saying! Speak slow!"

"My first love! Jeez!" Emma said slouching in her seat

"Next time just say that Emma!" Belle laughed

Emma heard footsteps approaching she sat up in her seat immediately and looked around

"Belle!" A female voice yelled

"Shhhh, we are in a library!" Belle scolded

"Sorry" the figure apologized

"Who's your friend here?" A deep voice asked

"Could you guys com out of the darkness please? You sound like a monster" Belle said rolling her eyes

A tall leggy brunette stepped out of the darkness she had red streaks in her hair and was wearing a short skirt and a crop top and high heels

A tall man stepped out of the darkness he looked sweet but gruff he had stubble and short hair and was wearing a white T-shirt and black jeans

"Introduce yourself! Gosh so rude!" Belle said gesturing to Emma

"My name is Ruby!" A womanly voice said

"My name is Graham"a gruff voice said

"My name is Terri" a soft voice said Emma looked up at a cute girl who had red wavy hair not frizzy like Zelena's and greenish hazel eyes

"Hello" Emma said taking on a professional tone

"Well belle want to go to lunch?" Ruby asked

"Sure, you coming Emma?" Belle asked getting out of her seat and looking back at Emma with concern shining in her eyes

"No, I'm fine" Emma shook her head

"Okay.." Belle said uncertain

"Really I'm fine! Go with your friends belle" Emma said flashing a smile

"Your my friend to you know that Emma" Belle said

Emma shook her head and went back to looking for a book she thought she found a book when her phone buzzed

* * *

**"Where are you?"**

**"Why?"**

**"Because you need to come eat lunch."**

**"I'm fine, I'm not hungry"**

**"Emma you need to eat"**

**"I'm fine Regina!"**

**"Emma don't make me tell mother to call you"**

**"Regina I'm fine, I'm still full from last nights dinner"**

**"Okay, I'm telling mother to call you"**

**"I'm fine! Leave her alone she's busy!"**

**"I'm telling her right now Emma"**

* * *

Emma's phone rang showing the caller ID was Cora she sighed and answered the phone

"Hello?" Emma said into the phone

"Emma? Why am I getting texts from Regina that your not eating your lunch?"

"Sorry to bother you but I'm just hot hungry and she doesn't believe me" Emma said running her fingers through her hair

"It's not a bother Emma, but you need to eat, why don't you eat the lunch you made yourself?" Cora suggested

"Well, I forgot to make it soo" Emma laughed nervously

"Do you just not want to eat?" Cora asked softly you could hear the concern in her voice through the phone

"No I'm fine" Emma said firmly

"Obviously" Cora said bitterly into the phone shocking Emma at her tone

"Sorry Cora, I've got to go class is starting" Emma said her voice held no emotion

"Emma wait that's not w-" Emma ended the call and turned off her phone.

Class did not start for another 5 minutes Emma took out her notebook and started to write.

* * *

_is it my fault? _

_That I'm like this?_

_ That I hate eating?_

_I can't just get rid of it Mark drilled it into my head that I wasn't good enough for anything_

_And he was right... Because I'm not..._

_I'm not worth eating_

_I'm not worth wasting food_

_I'm not worth wasting money_

_They went and bought me a ton of clothes...more clothes than I've ever had in my life..._

_I know sad isn't it..._

_They wasted so many clothes on me and money_

_I'm not worth their time so why do they waste it?_

_I'm a waste of space_

_I'm not worthy of love_

_Or time_

_Or space_

_I'm unworthy of breathing_

_Some people have it worse than me_

_I need to suck it up!_

_They have it worse...way worse _

_I need to act better_

_For the people who have it worse than me..._

_I'll be better_

_I'll act the part_

_And when it gets to much I'll do it..._

_I'll commit suicide..._

_I'll say bye to the world_

_And the world will say bye to me..._

_Suicidal Emma._

* * *

_**AN: if you did not read the AN at the beginning please go back and read it! I'm thinking of TAKING THIS STORY DOWN please go back and read the AN at the top!**_

* * *

The bell ringing made Emma stop writing and look up she ripped out the page she just wrote and folded the paper in a small square and put it in her phone case and put away her notebook and phone in her purse she got up and started walking to her class after The class with Belle's mom Emma finished her other classes and went to the forest from the town library it took about 2 hours to walk there she walked and walked and walked,

Till she got to the meadow when she got there she fell to her knees and sobs racked though her body she shook from the force of her own sobs and she started to pinch herself though her skinny jeans harder and harder until blood started seeping though her black skinny jeans but she still kept pinching the same exact spot that part of her pants were dripping with blood she stopped pinching herself 10 minutes after she finished crying blood covered her hands and a large puddle of blood where her thighs rested.

She wiped off the tears and turned on her phone

49 Missed calls from Cora

10 missed calls from Zelena

16 missed calls from Regina

30 missed calls from henry

_"Henry has a phone?" _ Emma thought

She started to text Cora**"**

* * *

**I'm fine, I'll be back in 3 hours"**

* * *

She immediately turned off her phone after sending that text she pulled out the water bottle in her back pack and poured it over the dry blood on her hands after she finished that she wiped at her face relived that she put on waterproof makeup today.

Emma started to walk home feeling the pain in her thighs after an hour she was at Cora's House she turned and went to the library when she got to the library she sat in the farthest corner and picked out Steven kings book IT after 2 house she hadn't finished the book and was immersed in it she picked 5 more Steven king books and checked them out and started walking back to Cora's house when she arrived she took a deep breath and and knocked on the door

But before she could knock the door was thrown open she flinched and jumped back wincing when pain shot though her legs

"Emma! I've been so worried!" Cora said looking at Emma with concern in her eyes

Emma took note of how disheveled the mayor looked, her hair was frizzy, her mascara was running down her cheeks, she wasn't wearing any heels, she was in wrinkled black tights and a wrinkled white T-shirt

"I'm back now, can

_"_ I come in?"

"Of course! This is still your home and everything I've given to you is still yours" Cora said and ushered her inside

Emma immediately started to walk upstairs and went into the room that Cora gave her she closed the door behind her locked it and went in the bathroom and locked that door to.

Emma took off her shirt throwing it in the hamper then she peeled off her pants wincing, when she was done she threw them in the hamper and sat on the closed lid of the toilet. Emma looked at the angry red crescent marks made by her nails she looked at the drawer taking out a Razor, she laid it on the bathroom counter and started thinking

_"I'm gonna do it, it's going to give me instant relief everyone is mad at me or disappointed anyways so no one cares" _Emma thought. she let out a shaky breath and reached for the razor and brought it down on her thigh, putting pressure on the blade until a bead on blood formed she didn't stop there more pressure until blood was rolling down her thighs and onto the toilet lid she did this 6 other times 3 on each side.

Emma breathed out s sigh of relief when she finished, she wiped the blood off the razor and put it back in its drawer.

Emma got in the shower and turned the water on cold again and hissed when the water hit her fresh cuts but she stayed under the spray and washed her hair and body using her shampoo and soap after she finished showering she got out and dried herself off and put on a thick black sweater and after wrapping up her legs with some new gauze she found, she put on black soft pajama bottom's and black socks and lat her brushed hair fall down her back Emma climbed into bed pulling her red duvet over her shivering body a knock came from her door she got up to answer it, she didn't open the door all the way only half of her face came into view it was Cora

"Yes, Cora?" Emma said her voice soft

"I just wanted to apologize-"

"Don't apologize! Its my fault!" Emma stopped her immediately not knowing what she was apologizing for

"Dear, it's my fault for saying 'Obviously' so bitterly earlier not yours"

"It's fine, I'm fine" Emma said

"Emma, you know we still care for you very much"

Emma felt a pit of despair forming in her stomach

_oh no, I did it! Fuck! No, they still care_

Emma felt tears welling up in her eyes

"Cora can you come in please' Emma said in a broken soft voice Cora immediately started to worry at that voice she stepped in the room and Emma closed the door behind her

" Emma, are you okay?"

"I'm sorry..." Emma muttered brokenly looking down tears falling from her eyes

"Emma, sorry for what? You've done nothing wrong" Cora was beyond worried now

"I did a bad thing Cora, I'll understand if you want to send me back" Emma said her voice breaking

"Emma I'm not going to send you back no matter what you did, what did you do?"

Emma fell to the floor sobbing quietly her hands covering her face Cora rushed to her side and tried to comfort her but Emma shrugged away her touch

"I don't deserve comfort"

"Everyone deserves comfort Emma, what did you do?"

"I-i c-cut" Emma sobbed out

"Emma dear, Cut what?"

"M-myself"

Cora's heart stopped

"Emma no, where? Why? Was it my fault? Oh my goodness we need to get you to a hospital! No wait, I need to help you-"

"My-my thighs I'm so sorry!"

"Stop apologizing! Show me where"

Emma got up off the floor and pulled down her pants tears still rolling down her face she unwrapped the gauze and Cora gasped at the long red marks that went across her upper thigh

"Emma...why didn't you tell me?" Cora said softly

"I t-thought you d-didnt care anymore, and w-was mad at me" Emma sobbed

Cora grabbed Emma's hands and pulled her into a hug

"I'll always care, nothing could make me stop caring about you! Please don't ever do this again, if you feel the need tell me"

"I'll try" Emma said

"Your depressed aren't you Emma" Cora said

"Yes"

"For how long?"

"I don't remember" Emma whispered

"Emma"

"I want to go to a therapist" Emma said determined

* * *

_**AN: if you did not read the AN at the beginning please go back and read it! I'm thinking of TAKING THIS STORY DOWN please go back and read the AN at the top!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hi! I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I'm in the process of writing 2 new stories! **

**And homework, and chores I'm soo sorry but! I'll make it up to you! I have the idea for the next chapter already! So you should be getting a new chapter soon! **

**Please disregard the AN before this, I was feeling horrible I edited this chapter and Redid the AN**

**Please Reveiw! I love Reveiws! **

**R&R please! **

**Love, Remma! **

"Okay..." Cora said not thinking it would be this easy_ well,_ it_ Emma we're talking about nothing is easy but it's always worth it in the end _Cora thought

"Is that not okay? I'm sorry I shouldn't-" Emma was trying to get herself out of her hug

"No! Emma it's fine it just surprised me you'd be so serious about it! Most people like you dont just say they need help but-" Emma cut her off

"Most people are not the same" Emma spat

"But I'm glad you believe I could get better" Emma said sarcastically she gave up on trying to get out of Cora's grip and just slumped forward her curls falling around her face

"Emma thats not what i-"

"Of course its what you meant!" Emma raised her voice

"I thought you believed in me" Emma said tears prickling at the corner of her eyes

"If you would let me finish, but your not like most people Emma, you are very special"

"Are you calling me dumb?"

"No!" Cora looked appalled at the thought

"I'm just saying your special because of how strong you are, you've survived hell and your still here" Cora explained

"A lot of people have it worse than me! I'm not special" Emma said

"Emma" Cora started in a disbelieving tone

"Yes?"

"You have the worst case in the history of in foster homes"

"No I don't!" Emma defended herself

"You do honey, I was told that when i took you in"

"I do? They told you that? And you still took me in?"

"Of course, don't judge a book by it's cover they say"

_"But that's what I do ever time I meet someone new_" Emma thought

"You should've judged me by my cover" Emma mumbled

"Why?" Cora asked

"Because I'm horrible, stupid, ugly, useless" Emma said throwing her hands up

"You are not any of those things Emma! You are Beautiful, smart, useful, a great cook, musical, an artist, a-"

"NO IM NOT! IM FUCKING HORRIBLE! WHY CANT YOU SEE THAT!" Emma yelled

"Emma! Your not horrible! I will make you see this if its the last thing I do!" Cora yelled back

Emma broke down into sobs, Her body shook with the force of her sobs.

Cora ran her fingers though her hair and held her close to her own body while whispering comforting words in her ear.

* * *

Emma was wearing a gray T-shirt and blue jeans as she got ready to walk into her new therapists office

"Are you ready?" Cora asked putting her hand on Emma's shoulder

"No, but I'll never be ready" Emma sighed and knocked on the door hearing a muffled 'come in' she entered

"Dr. Olson?" Emma questioned _she looks really young like 19_

"Yes, but please call me Veronica" Veronica said

"Okayy..."

"Please sit!"

Emma realized she was standing by the closed door the whole time and went to sit down, Emma nervously rubbed her palms against her jeans wincing slightly when she rubbed to hard on the cuts

"So how are you feeling today Emma? May I call you Emma?"

"Uh, sure, I'm fine"

Veronica hummed and wrote down in her binder

"So, I heard that you have a record of abuse, What did they do to you while you were with them" Veronica asked nonchalantly scribbling

Emma froze _i didn't think she would get straight to the point, I thought they're not supposed to do that!_

"u-um i-i This was a bad idea" Emma said frantically getting up and walking nearly sprinting

"Wait!"

Emma reluctantly turned back around

"You didn't answer my question" Veronica gave a wicked smile

Emma shuddered and bolted out of the room and ran into a waiting Cora

"Emma what's wrong?" Cora said worried by Emma's urgency

"Can we just go home? Please?" Ema begged

"Of course" Cora said _Emma begged, I don't think Emma's the type of person to beg at all _cora thought

They got into the car where Emma kept scratching at her upper thighs slightly rocking back and forth with her eyes tightly shut

Cora kept looking at Emma when she could not noticing the scratching when they pulled into the driveway of the house Cora got a full look at Emma she immediately took Emma's hands once she noticed the scratching

"Emma, stop" Cora said softly

Emma started to shake

"Emma, it me, Cora were here at home, **Come back to me**" Cora said turning completely towards Emma after shutting the engine off

"Cora?" Emma said softly Coming back at hearing the familiar words

"Yes Emma?"

"I don't have to go back right?"

"Never"

* * *

As Emma got in the car memories started to slam into her she Squeezed her eyes shut and tried to will them away mindlessly she started to scratch at the recent cuts and rock back and forth

* * *

_"Emma! Emma!" He singed_

_Emma speed walked downstairs _

_"Yes?"_

_"I got you a present!" He walked closer to Emma_

_"What is it?" Emma asked_

_**"Me" **_ He Growled in her ear

All the blood drained from her face

* * *

_"Mommy?" Little Emma called, a short pixy like figure came around she corner with black chopped hair_

_"Yes, Emma?" The black haired woman picked her up_

_"Where's daddy?"_

_"He's at work sweetheart"_

_"Where he work at?"_

_"He's a teacher just like mommy" The black haired pixy replied_

* * *

_"Emma?" Charlotte called hearing shrieks from her room_

_She found Emma drenched in sweats tossing and turning_

_"Emma dear wake up!"_

_"Please stop!" Emma cried out_

_**"Emma come back to me, your alright baby girl**" _

_Emma woke up at the sound of her foster mothers voice_

_"Char- Mommy?" Emma said looking at Charlotte tears filled the young parents eyes_

_"Hey baby, your okay now" Charlotte said _

_Emma launched herself at Charlotte_

_"Mommy the bad man tried to hurt me" Emma cried _

_"Who's the bad man baby?" _

_"The man I was with before you, I didn't like that man mommy he looked at me weird the person next door saved me mommy, before he did bad things"_

* * *

Emma and Cora walked into the house Emma speed walking up the stairs to her room and Cora to the kitchen to get two glasses of water one for herself and one for Emma, she walked upstairs and into Emma's room where the blonde had disappeared into the shower so she waited and when the blind came out of the bathroom her skin tinted pink

"Are you ready to tell me what happened now?" Cora asked handing Emma a glass of water

"T-the Therapist looked really young like 19 or something she did-"

"She?!" Cora asked

"Yes, it was a lady"

"Emma I sent you to see your doctor from the hospital Dr. Archie not a lady"

"But...that makes more sense" Emma said moving from the middle of the room she grabbed Cora's hand and pulled her to the bed they sat down across from each other

"What do you mean 'that makes more sense'?"

"She said she heard of m-my record of a-abuse and stated for me to tell her w-what. T-they did to m-me" Emma said

"Seems rather peculiar to me, was she wearing a lot of makeup? To make herself look older than what she appeared to be?"

"Yeah, I think so"

"Did she have blond hair with horrendous white roots?"

"Yes, what are you getting at?"

"It seems Storybrookes most troubled child has come back...most likely with company"


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hello my Lovelies! it's been a while! I'm sorry I'm writing 4 storying doing homework Testing for school so its hard to find time! sorry! i redid chapter 1 & 2 if you want to read them!**

**Love Remma! **

Emma looked at Cora with confusion

"here I thought storybrooke was the calmest place ever" Emma said

"She is one of the most troublesome children I have ever met in my life," Cora said with a scowl on her face

"Who's that?" Emma asked

"Her name is-"

"Cora! We're home!" Henry yelled

Cora's scowl was instantly replaced with a smile as she shook her slightly

"Well, let's not worry about her right now, will you accompany me downstairs?" Cora said standing up and reaching her hand out to Emma with a soft smile

Emma looked down and got up on her own moving to open the door and gesturing for Cora to walk through. The soft smile dropped from Cora's face a look of concern in place

"Emma? What's wrong?" Cora asked moving closer to Emma

"Nothing, I'm I'm fine" Emma Murmured looking down. Cora put her hand underneath Emma's chin softly guiding her to look at her

_I just want to cry I hate myself _Emma thought

"Emma, don't lie you said you wanted to get better"

"Yeah, Doesn't Henry want you?" Emma said rubbing the back of her neck

"He does indeed, I'll send Regina up here to talk," Cora said walking away

"No wai-!" Cora closed the door

"Fuck" Emma murmured

_Regina hates me, she doesn't care about me_

A knock came from the door, Emma walked over an opened it

"Hey Regina"

"Hello, mother said you wanted to talk to me?" Regina said snappily

_she wants to be rude to me, I can be rude to her _Regina thought

"Uh... Come in" Emma said moving for Regina

" You wanted to talk" Regina snapped after waiting 5 minutes

"No, I didn't Cora sent you up here" Emma snapped back

_at least I know she hates me now_

"why?" Regina scowled

"Fuck it! Just leave!"

"Fine! Stay here alone everyone else left! I'm going out with Robin" Regina yelled then stormed out of the room

After 10 minutes when Emma was sure Regina left she went downstairs to make herself a hot cocoa with cinnamon on top she sat down in the living room taking a sip of her drink, Emma got up and tried to take her cup with her but it slipped through her hand spilling the hot chocolate all over her white sweater.

When she heard the shatter of her cup tears blurred her vision

"No, no, no, no," Emma looked down and saw the white carpet stained with a murky brown color

Emma fell to her knees ignoring the glass Piercing her skin she grabbed a washcloth from nearby and started scrubbing the rug

_It's not going away! No!_

Emma jumped up and ran to the cleaning closet something she insisted on knowing so she could clean up her own mess.

Emma grabbed the bleach and latex gloves and the rag which now had an ugly brown hue to it. Emma started scrubbing again when it started to remove some of the ugly brown stains from the pristine white carpet she got excited but then it stopped working and her heart dropped

Emma gave up after 5 minutes of scrubbing the carpet she let out a loud sob

"NO!" Emma cried hot tears running down her face

Moving she saw the 2 large blood stain from where the glass had cut her knees

"Its all my fault! No!" Emma cried harder tearing off the gloves and backing away from the mess she made, Emma heard someone call her name

* * *

"If she wants to be rude so can I!" Regina said out loud she stormed into her room grabbing shoes and keys and walked downstairs and out the door

huffing when she forgot her wallet and purse she walked inside the house softly to keep up the charade she left when she heard a loud cry of pain and Emma saying no and crying

"Emma?" Regina asked walking closer dropping everything she was holding on the floor and moving closer

"I'm sorry, it wasn't on purpose don't send me back" Emma hiccuped

"What did you do?" Regina asked leaning closer to Emma

"The C-carpet"

Regina looked away from Emma for a brief moment to look at the huge brown stain on the carpet

"Emma it's fine, we've spilled many things on this carpet mother wants to get a new one anyway"

"No" Emma shook her head ' It's my fault' Emma kept muttering

"Emma" Regina said softly when Emma didn't look she cupped Emma's cheek causing Emma's breath to hitch

"w-hat?"

"Stop it, mother is going to buy a new couch anyways why do you think the couches are so close together because of Zelena and Daddy spill a lot of things on the floor"

"N-No it's all my fault" Emma shook her head

"Emma look at me" Regina Demanded softly. Emma shook her head

"Emma," Regina demanded firmly. Emma looked up away from her hands and at Regina

Regina took in Emma's face bloodshot eyes underneath her eyes were puffy her neck was a light pink from crying so much _She still looks beautiful- Where did that come from? _

"Y-yes?" Emma hiccuped

"It's fine, I'll just tell mother I did it, don't worry"

"NO! then you'll get in trouble, it's my fault"

"It's not I promise, and I _NEVER _break my promise's"

"Promise? Do you promise?" Emma looked up at Regina with uncertainty in her eyes

"Yes Emma I proimise," Regina said

leaning closer to Emma A centimeter away from her lips feeling Emma's hot breath on her lips Regina leaned in closing her eyes...

* * *

**AN: please don't kill me, you want the next chapter righttttttt...love you guys!**


	13. AN

**AN: So for the person who Reveiwed and said that I was horrible at writing and not even out of elementary school yet can go and idk maybe read more than 1 chapter before calling my story horrible... Well let me show you what they said **

_**The plot is so poorly written I'm left assuming you're very young. Like not even out of elementary school. If that isn't the case there's probably no hope for you. But if you are that young you have a chance at writing a coherent story that is believable enough to allow my suspension of disbelief to handle the remaining ridiculous parts. However, to get there will require reading actual books. The average FanFiction writer is.. well "seems like poor FanFiction" is used as an insult for books and movies for a reason. So if you do care about improving your writing I'd try expanding into fiction that interests you.**_

_**They also had the balls to do it on a guest account, but for those people who think I'm absolute rubbish at writing and I'm 14 well turning 14 in December I would like to hope that I have hope because I want to be a reporter or a writer maybe. Once upon a time interests me a lot, mind them this is my first fucking story so it bound to have mistakes like calm down it's my story I like it how I like it I did say you could Reveiw bad or good but this hit close to home, I'm sorry this is the whole chapter but the next chapter will be out very soon like VERY VERY SOON **_

_**Love you guys, RemmaForever**_


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hello! Did you guys read my new story? Thanks for all the encouragement last chapter! Or rather AN, Go read my new story! It called _Mercy _ the words that are underlined in this AN is from a personal experience**

**When you hear the voices during a panic attack, all rationality goes out the window.**

**Love you guys!**

**R&R please!**

**love Remma!**

* * *

Their lips brushed before they locked lips, softly kissing before Emma reluctantly slipped her hands around Regina's waist and Regina's hands locked behind Emma's neck. Regina nipped Emma's bottom lip begging for entrance which Emma granted immediately. Emma pulled Regina flush against her body.

It continued like this for awhile before they broke the kiss breathless.

Emma's eyes widened at what she had just done

"I-im sorry I shouldn't have-" Emma was frantic she didn't want to go back she liked this home

"Emma, i-" Regina didn't know what to say, Robin never kissed her like that. With such Passion, longing.

Emma frantically shot up the stairs not stopping when she tripped and hit her knee.

Regina ran after Emma, reaching Emma's door she was about to open it when she realized she didn't know at she was going to say she was shocked herself. Regina turned around and ran to her own room

_i-im not gay, but when i kissed her I felt sparks, I never felt that with robin I'm only with him for mother _Regina thought running her fingers through her hair over and over again she breathed out a sigh and texted Robin

* * *

**we need to talk.**

**About?**

**Us.**

**Why! What's wrong with us?!**

**Robin I don't love nor like you I'm just with you for my mother.**

**But Regina! I love you! You can't do this!**

**I'm sorry Robin, but I can't be with you.**

**Why?!**

**Because Robin...I'm sorry but I tried to love you but I have realized I can't.**

**Is it because of that MOTHERFUCKING BITCH EMMA!**

**ROBIN! I will not let you talk about a member of my family like that! Its disrespectful!**

**You tell that bitch Emma she will regret making you break up with me!**

**Robin! You know I'm not gay! **

**Whatever Regina. **

Regina sighed and put her phone back down and lied down on her bed

_I'll sleep on it I guess_ Regina thought

* * *

Emma closed the door to her room and locked it behind her and ran into the bathroom

_i can't do this, I'm not strong _

Emma was having a panic attack, she frantically searched for the blade to get the voices to stop they were to loud she hated them

**you knew she could never love you**

_shut up_

**you knew it! You just a good for nothing whore! willing to fuck anything that moves! You slut**

_shut up! SHUT UP!_

**HOW COULD SHE EVER LOVE YOU! YOUR UNLOVABLE, A WHORE YOU MEAN NOTHING! YOU KNOW THEY DON'T LOVE YOU!**

_SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP! _ Emma screamed in her mind

**YOU KNEW THEY WERE USING YOU! YOU KNEW THAT CORA DIDN'T CARE ABOUT YOU! YOUR A GOOD FOR NOTHING HARLOT! YOU FORCED YOURSELF ON HER, LIKE SO MANY PEOPLE HAVE DONE TO YOU! YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS! **

_"_SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Emma screamed out loud Emma quickly cut herself with the sharp blade she was in to much pain to bother taking off her pants she cut and cut and cut. she had cut open her pants in several different places

Ema was breathing hard relived that the voices had stopped she looked down hard her upper thighs to see she was bleeding is several different places

"Oh Jesus, what have I done" Emma let out a choked sob and slid down the wall Bringing her knees to her chest. After laying like this for awhile she heard banging on her door and yelling

"Emma! EMMA! EMMA SWAN OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR"

Emma got up wincing and unlocked the bathroom door and walked out not care that she was still bleeding in several places and opened her door she kept her legs out of sight

"Yes?" Emma said softly looking anywhere but Regina's eyes

"Are you okay? Why were you screaming shut up over and over again?"

"Uh, I'm fine, don't worry about the shut up thing" Emma said still not looking in Regina's eyes

"You just screamed shut up and you expect me to believe that?" Regina raised her eyebrow

"Yeah I'm fine, go back to your boyfriend. I'll tell cora about the rug"

Regina sighed

"I don't have a boyfriend anymore"

Emma looked up into Regina's chocolate eyes

"W-why?"

"I was just with him to make mom happy" Regina said

"What about your happiness? You deserve a happy ending" Emma said looking questionably into Regina's eyes.

"I just wanted to make mother happy, I never had a boyfriend before and she was worrying about me" Regina looked down

Emma moved out of the door way and hugged Regina. Regina briefly saw a flash of red on Emma's legs

"Don't live to make other people happy, became the only happiness that matters is your own" Emma said over Regina's shoulder

Regina hugged Emma tight

"Thank you" Regina whispered

"You smell nice" Regina said after a few minutes of hugging. Emma laughed

"You smell nice to, like apples" Emma said

"You smell like vanilla and lavender" Regina smiled

"Thank you" Emma laughed

"Emma?" Regina whispered

"Yes?"

"Why did you just start being mean to me and ignoring me?" Regina asked

"I heard what robin said, in the kitchen when I came down about the sandwich. I was hurt you didn't say anything to defend me" Emma frowned

"Because I was planning on breaking up with him soon, I also didn't want to cause a scene before school. I yelled at him about it in the car though"

"Thanks" Emma said squeezing Regina one last before looking at her in the eyes. It seemed like time stopped

"I'm sorry for forcing that kiss on you" Emma whispered still looking Regina in the eyes

"You didn't, I did! I kissed you Emma"

"But no one ever just wants to kiss me" Emma said looking at her

"I do, right now in fact" Regina said looking at Emma's lips

"Why?"

"Because your beautiful, intelligent, athletic, you can multitask, you draw extremely well, you sing like a goddess, you can cook-"

"Okay! You don't need to say anymore!" Emma laughed

"I'm just telling what runs through my mind" Regina shrugged

"Thank you"

"No problem Emma"

Emma gave Regina a kiss on the lips before pulling back and smiling

"Tease" Regina pouted

"I need to go change my clothes real quick" Emma said noting that she did cut herself

"Okay, I'll be in my room" Regina said letting go of Emma giving her one last kiss

Emma smiled and walked into her room cleaning her cuts and putting gauze on them she pulled on some black sweatpants and a loose shirt. Emma pulled her hair up in a pony tail and went to join Regina in her room


	15. Chapter 15 REPLACE

**AN:Hi! As promised i rewrote the chapter in 3rd POV seeing as no one liked it, i'll be deleting that chapter so anyone who ****reviewed**** if you could ****review**** again it'd be great! _Also on instagram they are making art pictures for Lana Parrila's Birthday! she plays Regina. if you can draw or want to participate go check it out!_**

**This chapter is ****different**** from the other one, it contains **_key _**scenarios**** to the future chapters! please read again!**

**Love Remma!**

While Regina waited in her room for Emma she let her mind wander.

_why does she make me feel like this? I've never felt it before. It's like she just took my heart out of my chest and kept it so she could control me. It's like love at first sight I guess. I never really believed in that, I always thought...it was fake. I guess was wrong. _

_I can't help but wonder how she would look if she ate more. How shiny her long blond hair would be. How full her lips would be. She's beautiful, inside and out. It's like every time I see her my heart skips a beat. When she first got here and I barged in on her. I swear my heart stopped. It didn't matter how sunken in her cheeks were. The bags underneath her eyes. All I saw was her beauty, not her imperfections. When she stood up to Robin I was smiling on the inside, it was like the real he__r peeked through. She wasn't scared or timid. She was strong, **bold, ** courageous... I knew I liked her at that moment. _

_She means a lot to me already, I don't know at I would do if I lost her I woul-_

Regina snapped out of her thoughts by knocking on her door. Clearing her head she got up to open the door

_she looks so cute, the way her hair falls down her back, the way she bites her bottom lip. She just looks so fuc-_

"Can I come in?" Emma asked bouncing on the heels of her feet

"Yeah... Yeah! Sorry" Regina realized she was standing in the doorway staring at Emma. Lost in her own thoughts again

Emma walked past Regina and stood by the bed.

"Please sit down" Regina said gesturing to her bed. Emma nodded and sat down

"Emma? Will you tell me something about yourself. Something unique?" Regina asked, she knew that pretty much everything was listed in her file. Regina wanted to know something that was _not _in her file.

"Like something I've never told anyone? Sure" Emma shrugged.

Regina gave a small smile at the action.

"I love photography. I love the way it can capture a memory. How you could look at a photo and be entranced by it. Love, how it could tell you a story in a few seconds. How it can light up your home. How some pictures just speak to you. How they help you remember, how they make you smile when you're sad. I love how the pictures can get you feeling so many things at one time." Emma finished

While Emma was talking she started to lean back and gained this far away look in her eyes. The smile on her face made Regina's heart skip a beat, in turn Regina smiled a fond smile at Emma.

'Why are you smiling at me like that?" Emma asked, moving her head to look at Regina

"I just love seeing you smile, it warms my heart, I love it." Regina shrugged a shoulder a small smile gracing her features

Emma blushed and gave another smile. she laid her hand down on the best her palm facing up, Regina took a leap and laced their fingers together. Regina took her phone out and asked to take pictures. Emma nodded and smiled, she took a couple pictures of each others. Emma posing and regina posing some pictures of them together. Emma tried to pull out her phone with her right hand since her more dominant hand was holding Regina's. she fumbled with her phone trying to steady it but it dropped, landing with a dull thud on Regina's carpet.

Emma smiled grimly and pulled her hand away, Regina felt the loss immediately and clenched her hand in memory. Emma kneeled down and saw the back of her bright silver phone, starting on a search for her dark blue phone back she found it slightly underneath the bed. Emma grunted in Happiness, spotting the back by close to the end of the bedpost.

"Sorry, the back fell off took me a minute to find it." Emma smiled sheepishly running a hand through her hair.

"No problem. Just get back up here and lay with me" Regina replied pointing to the spot next to Herself, Emma moved next to Regina and lied down.

They just lied there talking about nothing and everything at the same time. Regina watched Emma while they talked Emma's eyes kept drooping before her eyes opened back up.

"Emma, go to sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up" Regina said brushing a few strands of hair out of Emma's face.

"You promise? " Emma asked with her eyes closed smiling a lopsided grin.

"Promise."

Emma pulled Regina's hand away from her hair and squeezed it.

Regina just watched Emma as her breathing evened out and a peaceful look crept on her guarded face. Realizing she was just watching Emma sleep she slipped her hand out of her hold and went to use the bathroom. After she finished she walked out of the bathroom she saw a white paper almost unnoticeable against her white carpet. Regina raised her eyebrow and picked it up, unfolding the paper she read it and her eyes widened and filled with tears.

* * *

_is it my fault?_

_That I'm like this?_

_That I hate eating?_

_I can't just get rid of it Mark drilled it into my head that I wasn't good enough for anything_

_And he was right... Because I'm not..._

_I'm not worth eating_

_I'm not worth wasting food_

_I'm not worth wasting money_

_They went and bought me a ton of clothes...more clothes than I've ever had in my life..._

_I know sad, isn't it..._

_They wasted so many clothes on me and money_

_I'm not worth their time so why do they waste it?_

_I'm a waste of space_

_I'm not worthy of love_

_Or time_

_Or space_

_I'm unworthy of breathing_

_Some people have it worse than me_

_I need to suck it up!_

_They have it worse...way worse_

_I need to act better_

_For the people who have it worse than me..._

_I'll be better_

_I'll act the part_

_And when it gets too much I'll do it..._

_I'll commit suicide..._

_I'll say bye to the world_

_And the world will say bye to me..._

_Suicidal Emma._

* * *

Tears fell down Regina's face at the note, A choked sob sounded throughout the room Regina realizing it was hers, Regina covered her mouth with both hands dropping the note.

_'you can't leave me! I wanted to scream. I just found her. I met her 3 months ago my birthday is in 2 weeks. Emma your supposed to stay! He left me already! it's not fair!'_

Another sob left Regina's mouth, She shook her head her short brown hair swishing over her shoulders. _'she can't! i won't do this **again**' _Regina felt the familiar overwhelming sadness inside herself. Regina felt her knees buckle, wincing at the pain from hitting the floor so hard. Regina kept sobbing, her cries dull sounding throughout her room.

Hearing the thud Emma's eyes shot open, Hearing dull sobs she soundlessly moved to look over the bed seeing regina on the floor crying her heart started to beat faster.

"Regina? Are you okay!" Regina heard the frantic voice of Emma and shuffling from the blanket she used to covered her up, Soft footfalls of feet pattering frantically moving to get closer. Regina felt warmth next to her

"Regina! You're scaring me!" Emma's desperate voice rang over the sobs in the empty room. Regina felt a pang in her chest at the words.

_'You scared me first!_'

"What? How did I scare you? I'm sorry. Regina, please stop crying. I don't know what I did but I'm sorry!" Emma's voice broke

Regina looked at Emma her eyes filled with unshed tears worry etched on her face.

Regina couldn't form worlds so she threw her arms around her and cried. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina pulling holding her close.

Regina's sobs were the only sound in the room for a while.

"Regina? Did something happen to Cora? Or Henry? Or Zelena?" Emma's voice Broke as she said Cora's name.

Regina shook her head still unable to form words. '_i'm not burying her like i did him, i'm not doing this again. it hurt to much last time,'_

Regina pulled back from Emma and looked at her face her eyes were red and puffy and there were tears on her face.

"Y-you are not going to die" Regina's voice trembled on every word

"What? What are you talking about?" Emma was confused at the words

Regina slowly turned as if afraid Emma would break at any moment grabbed the note and threw it in her hands. Regina's hands were shaking she clenched them to try and stop the shaking. it didn't work.

Regina watched as her features changed from confused, realization then to relief

"I thought something important happened Regina! You scared me!" Emma pulled Regina into her arms again. Regina wiggled out of Emma's arms and pointed an accusing finger at her.

"What the hell? This is important! Your talking about dying in this fucking note Emma! Do you know how bad this fucking scared me!" '_i won't let you do this, i had to bury him already.'_

"Regina this isn't important, it's just me being...me" Emma shrugged her hair moving behind her.

_'WHY DO YOU CARE?' _Emma thought

"How are you just ready to die? Emma, you mean so fucking much to me already! It sounds petty as fuck but Emma-!" Regina grabbed her shoulders their faces merely inches apart " you already mean the fucking world to me! "

A tear fell down Emma's face. Regina looked into Green eyes seeing unshed tears

"T-thats not f-unny R-gina" Emma stuttered, Shakily moving her hand to try and push Regina farther from her.

_'I'm never letting you push me away again Emma Swan. **Never **again. He pushed me away, then he died. i won't let this happen again.'_

"I'm not joking! When are you going to realize this whole family cares for you, Emma? Mom cares for you! Daddy cares for you! Zelena cares about you too! Hell, even Ruby Cares! Don't forget about Daniel! You haven't even talked to him in 2 weeks Emma! You know he likes a girl now! Her name is Terri!."

"I-i talk to Daniel, Cora...I k-know s-s-he u-um-" Emma kept trying to blink away her tears she was failing.

Regina pulled Emma into her arms trying to console her, Regina's short brown hair moved slightly over her shoulders.

"Emma, I care for you, i wish you would understand that." Regina said. Regina pulled Emma closer to her body.

Emma started sobbing. Body shaking sobs. Regina just held closer and said comforting words to her. Emma let everything out, everything she kept is since moving here. all the hurt, she cried for everything.

Soon enough Emma pulled back and wiped her tears away still sniffling slightly.

"Thank you, f-for showing me you care. Thanks Regina"

Regina just smiled.

Emma smiled at Regina, her Dimple's showing.

"You have dimples! Oh my gosh! That's so fucking cute on you!" _He had Dimples._

"I don't have dimples!" Emma said smiling covering her cheeks.

"Yeah, you do! They are so cute!" Regina said trying to move her hands away from her face. She kept a firm grip on her cheeks and Regina could feel the heat emanating from her blush.

Regina stood up and reached her hand out for Emma to take. Emma took it without hesitation. Regina led her to her own bathroom, coming to stop in front of the mirror Regina gently moved her hands to reveal a blush covering her cheeks and her dimples showing

"Told you" Regina smiled

Emma turned her head to me her green eyes sparkling and leaned forward and captured Regina's lips.

Regina smiled, and closed her eyes. Emma pulled away and rested her forehead on Regina's.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Emma whispered with a smile on her face.

"You _**survived**_" Regina whispered fondly.

* * *

The slam of a door brought Them back to reality.

"Girls were home!" Henry yelled

"Come on, let go greet Them," Regina said tugging her hand.

They practically skipped down the stairs. Well, Regina bounced down the stairs, Emma just followed Her shaking her head and smiling.

Before They got downstairs Emma let go of Regina's hand, but she still had that spark in her eyes.

"Hello, girls! Did you have a good day?" Cora asked turning around to look at Emma and Regina.

"Yes" Regina replied.

"Yeah" Emma said softly

"Seems like it was a good day indeed girls." Cora replied a smile on her face.

Emma walked over to Cora and hugged her. Cora briefly had a look of surprise on her face before it turned into happiness and she hugged back just as tight.

Regina smiled and walked away to go see her father.

"Hi, Daddy" Regina said hugging her father

"Hi princess, How was your day today"

"It was great. How was your day of annoying mom?"

Henry's face brightened

"It was great! she almost smacked me and-"

_i won't let her die like he did, i won't_

* * *

No one saw a short man watching the family through the window.

**This was the beginning. The beginning of Emma Swan - Mills**


	16. Updating delay

My nephew died today, he drowned. My little baby boy drowned. Why? I have severe depression I have since...a long time 8 years. I cut myself, I'm developing a eating disorder, I've gone though some of the things Emma has.

My brother almost drowned, then my-my baby boy did drown. I don't know how to breathe anymore, I have no idea when I'll update my stories. I can't feel. Pain is the only thing I feel, I haven't laughed.

I don't know how to survive this, I really don't. I want to die, it sounds gruesome I know but its the truth. I hurt everywhere. Nothing can stop it. I won't ever see him grown up, I'm holding back tears. I have a Mirakee account, I write poems on it you can see it on a computer no download, or the app. My name is Remmaforever on the app.

I write poems on there, you can read them but they are really sad. Here is one so you can see how damaged I am. Or if you want to see if I'm still alive.

**I've been planning my suicide.**

_So, I've been plotting my death for a while now,_

_With a blade to my wrist cause I'm tired now,_

_Soon enough these updates won't come anymore,_

_Not far apart, not close together, but they'll stop altogether,_

_If you related to me then I'm sorry,_

_Another people who's got you, _

_They've grabbed you by the hand and you begged don't let go,_

_But they let go anyways and now your floating ashore,_

_I don't know how I should do it,_

_Death in the tub, _

_Blood on the floor,_

_Or hanging from a rope hung on my door,_

_I can't say I'll miss them,_

_I won't miss the fear that came with them,_

_But I'm sorry to say these won't come anymore,_

_Because by then I'll be six feet underground,_

_Maybe you'll miss me,_

_Maybe you won't,_

_But know that I'm not something to flaunt,_

_I'm sorry about the hurt,_

_I didn't mean the pain,_

_Because I didn't deserve going through this again,_

_I'm sorry I'm leaving you,_

_My poems lay bare,_

_They'll never find out, _

_The hurt that I wear,_

_I won't protect them,_

_Because they couldn't protect me,_

_I won't tell them my story,_

_They'll never know my pain,_

_They'll only wonder_

_"What made her go though this again?"_

_©remmaforever_


	17. 17: I'm alive

**_ AN: I'm alive, well jot really, I tried to kill myself last week, I lost someone dear to me on here, her name is Terri but I did something stupid and now we aren't friends. But is you're reading this Terri, I'm sorry. I think my writing improved a lot since I last updated. Thank you for asking if I'm okay, I am alive because the stupid blades didn't cut deep enough. No I did not go to a hospital, my dad just yelled at me_****_._**

**_ Soooo, I am alive tell me what you think of the chapter guys!_**

* * *

_'"Reggie! Come here! You gotta see this!" A little boy shouted from across her backyard._

_"I'm coming Jeff!" A child Regina yelled_

_Regina was 11 years old, playing with her best friend Jefferson Michaels, he had chopped black hair, he loved hats with his everything, but his father hated them. he thought little boys should be playing sports, not making hats with jewels and pink ribbon._

_Slowly, Jeff started getting sadder, his bright brown eyes became glum, deep and dark. Like he knew the horrors of the world already. The truth is..he did. He came to school with a bruised eye and Regina had demanded know who did it. She swore she would beat them up. _

_"Who the heck did that to your eye?!" Regina shouted_

_"Shh, Reggie, I just got into a bit of trouble."_

_"Who did it Jeffie? I'll beat them the hell up!" She had said stomping her feet._

_"Its okay now that I'm with you Reggie, it okay. Leave it be please" he asked brushing her long hair behind her ear._

_"But someone hurt you Jeffie.." She said sadly putting her hand over his on her cheek._

_"It'll be okay as long as your with me Reggie" He smiled_

_She smiled back, unable to resist his charms. "Okay Jeffie, we can go play now okay? I'll make you feel better by kissing your eye" she said pecking his eye lightly after he closed it._

_"Thank you Reggie, i feel better already" he smiled with tears in his eyes._

_"No problem, Jeffie. Now come on let's go play!" She said excitedly._

* * *

Regina jerked out of her sleep, the memory bringing fresh tears to her eyes, she ran her hand through her hair sniffling. '_i miss him'_ she thought breathing in a shaky breath she swung her legs over the side of her bed. Standing up she walked to the bathroom, getting ready to hop in the shower.

She couldn't get over what Emma's note said, she wanted to die. Emma wanted to kill herself, she thought she was absolutely worthless. She had avoided the seriousness since her parents we're coming home. It scared her, _Hell_, it still scared her. She loved Emma, she loved her smile, her laugh, her beautiful drawings, her photos, her dimples, her hair, her everything.

Emma was apart of her heart, her head filled with Emma what it would be like to sleep next to her, to hold her hand in public, to kiss her in front of her friends, to get down on one knee and ask her to marry her, to go crazy trying to make the wedding perfect, to walk down the alter, to be pronounced her Wife, to make love to her, to have a child with her, too fight with her, to wake up next to her, to talk with her, to just grow _old _ with her.

Tears fell from her eyes, if Emma died, she didn't know how she would cope. She wanted so many things, she needed so many things. If she didn't have them she'd break, she backed into the wall, holding her sides, she slid down the wall, her tears taking over her body.

"I need her" She sounded so broken, her voice think with tears, cracking at every chance.

_she needed her._

* * *

Emma had just lied in her bed staring at the roof, she didn't think Regina would cry about the note, she had always thought about it you know, suicide. It had always plagued her mind, the thought of leaving, no one wanted her, everyone kept saying she wasn't good enough, she wasn't pretty enough, she wasn't this that. She tried to be perfect, she wore make up, she wore tight revealing dresses, she talked politely, it was never enough, _she _ was never enough.

But then she came here, to this secluded town called storybrooke, she came into this house full of loving people who accepted her, who loved her, who was proud of her, they got worried about her, they cried about her, it was almost like they _loved _her.

Regina had cried, she had sounded angry that she would even think about this. She felt this feeling, it felt like her heart yearned for Regina, she wanted to wake up next to her, to kiss her, love her, to just..to just exist with her. She wanted Regina, she needed her. She loved..her.

Emma took a deep breath, the word love jut rang though her head like she was normal, like she could love. She used to mock that word, never believing it was true, her parents didn't love her, thats why they gave her up, she was unlovable. Her dad didn't love her, her mom didn't love her, so she beloved no one could love her.

But then the mills came along, whispering these sweet words of love in her ear, holding her, touching her like she wasn't disgusting, loving her like she was important, like she belonged.

"I need her" She breathed, she was admitting she needed someone, but the worst part was..she _needed _her foster sister.

Emma got out of bed, unlocking and opening her door. Slowly she walked to Regina's room, opening her door she walked in almost cautiously, she sat on the unmade bed facing the bathroom she pulled her knees up to her chest wrapped her arms around them and stared at the ground with tears welling up in her eyes, slowly they fell to the ground.

She heard the bathroom door open, she looked up, staring at Regina who had red eyes in her pajamas still, her usually perfectly scoffed hair, a frizzy mess.

A broken expression on Emma's face she looked up and smiled at Regina a sad smile

"I need you" she said in a broken voice. Regina ran at Emma hugging her tight.

"I need you too"

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina burying he race in her hair.

"I'm sorry" Emma said in her broken voice "I didn't mean to make you so sad, I need you, I need you so fucking much Regina" she said crying.

"It okay, I need you just as much, so that means you can't leave, you can't leave me. _please _Emma, please don't leave me" Regina begged into her chest.

"I won't, I won't" She breathed her breath thick with trying to hold her tears back.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Hi! i'm here, it is currently 4:15 AM the only i have to write so HI I MISSED YOU free time is so fucking the only free time i have is when i should be sleeping, so i don't sleep. simple. **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. **i successfully managed to write 946 words, no it's not a coincidence i did what i could and this chapter is honestly written better than ALL my other ones. i also have a twitter...its RemmaForever if you want to follow and hear to my stupid posts and squeals at 3 AM then follow me! i'm actually genuinely happy right now, thanks guys. **

That night Emma had simply held a crying Regina in her arms. But when she begged her not to leave she sounded so hurt like someone had done this before, she could imagine a young Regina sobbing to herself in her room because someone left without thinking of anyone else. Emma knew she was different though, everyone wanted her gone. All they did was yell at her or hurt her. so it was different, if she did it she'd be leaving the world with one less person to hate. The death grip Regina had on her shirt made her heart clench. She was terrified of her leaving she even kept the tight hold in her sleep. She wrapped her arms around Emma's waist and buried her face in the crook of her neck.

Emma even had to sooth her while she slept, she'd cried in her sleep. sometimes even waking up to confirm Emma was still there. Emma did sleep but not that well, she couldn't get past the fact that she'd been so selfish. so utterly and completely selfish. she'd felt the way she had and hadn't thought of anyone else, she'd wanted to get help at first but now...not really she could deal with it she always has she mused to herself. Emma didn't know how long she sat there with her back against the head bored staring into space until she heard Cora calling her name but she ignored it knowing she'd eventually come to find her anyways.

"Emma, Dear? Are you ignoring m-" Cora cut herself off seeing a clearly distraught Regina, She walked closer in her black pantsuit kicking off her heels, she sat on the bed and started stroking her daughters head. "What happened? she hasn't looked this upset in awhile" Cora murmured running her fingers through thick strands.

"I wrote something that she wasn't supposed to see and she happened to find it and read it" Emma answered, pointing to the crumpled up note on her desk before going back into the depths of her mind. _'Is she going to send me back? i don't think she thought i was this...broken' _She winced at the word, she hated thinking of herself as broken, that meant there was something to be fixed about her. she couldn't be fixed. She watched as Cora read the letter her face surprisingly never changing from that stupid stoic mask she always had on.

"This is how you felt? like you didn't deserve anything we gave you? I get that it was fast but you deserve everything we got you. you deserve a loving and caring family, a roof over you head. personally i think you deserve the world and i'm sure Regina would agree with me, You are worthy of everything we give you." Cora paused and walk over to Emma and looked her in the eyes "You are an extraordinary woman, Emma. You could ask me to give you a house and i would, i'll give you anything _Within reason _That you ask for. i know that is not going to make you love me but i want to give you choices, because i think that everyone chose for you when you were perfectly capable of choosing for yourself. Some people may have it worse than you but that doesn't make what happened to you any less important or hurtful."

Cora took a breath looking close to tears. "I didn't know you felt so strongly that you wanted to do that to yourself. i wish you would've told me, i know you don't think its true but i love you" she said firmly tears slipping down the mask she so carefully created " Henry loves you, Zelena loves you, even Regina loves you And you deserve every ounce of love if not more. all of us are going to be with you every step telling you how much we love you and how much you mean to us. I won't let you do that to yourself" She finished. Cora wiped away her tears and went to sit beside Emma.

"I'm sorry, Cora. I wasn't thinking when i wrote that. I was being selfish a-and rude. I-i'll understand if you take it all back." She hated the way she sounded like a child getting scolded for something they didn't do. She felt a pressure on her shoulder and a hand came to rest on hers "No one is taking anything away from you, Dear" Cora said firmly. no one noticed the brunette stirring or as she quietly listened the whole time, hearing this gave her even more reason to love her mother. "Could i talk to Emma?" she asked scaring the two people who were quietly sitting. "Of course, dear. i should probably get going anyways." Cora smiled. leaving the two alone to talk.


End file.
